


Decadence

by maddierose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Loss, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Manipulative Relationship, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Physical Abuse, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sibling Bonding, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Dorks, Tragedy, Unrequited Lust, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose/pseuds/maddierose
Summary: Phoenix Black is torn between a bright future and a Death Eater husband, and what her heart desires - her older brother's best friend, Remus Lupin. With both of her brothers in peril, Phoenix's role in the First Wizarding War is set in stone, as the Black family hurtles headlong toward tragedies they will never recover from.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been posted on Fanfic.net but I also thought I would post it here. The relationship starts off strong and comes about quickly, but there are going to be a few steps backwards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix Black returns to Hogwarts for her fifth year, amidst the backdrop of the intensifying First Wizarding War.

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_  
_Can you feel it coming back?_  
_Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there_  
_We're coming home now, we're coming home now  
~ Home, Dotan_

* * *

There was nothing like the pure joy that Phoenix Black felt at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. Summers with her family were utterly stifling, and this one had been more drama than Phoenix had bargained for. While it was true that her older brother Sirius didn’t get on with her parents at the best of times, she hadn’t expected him to actually leave after a heated argument with their mother Walburga. Perhaps she would have been more anxious if he hadn’t a safe place to go, but he was staying with James Potter.

The countryside rushed past in a blur of colour. Phoenix pressed her fingers to the window, withdrawing them just as quickly at the coldness seeping into her touch. She felt the same way she always did returning to Hogwarts for a new year: excited and nervous. Especially for this year, her fifth year, as it meant she would be taking her O.W.L.s.

Phoenix’s ragdoll cat, Saturn, purred contentedly in her lap. She buried her fingers in the cat’s thick, warm fur. It was a welcome change from the frostiness of the window pane. Saturn’s purrs increased until she was practically vibrating in delight. Walburga had tried to get Phoenix to agree to an owl, but she had insisted she could always borrow Regulus’s eagle owl, Glory, to send letters.

In the seat across from Phoenix, Beth Fawley and Lorna Flint had already helped themselves to the trolley and were comparing chocolate frog cards. She wanted to join them, but there was an anxious feeling bubbling in her gut. Her friends’ laughter was contagious, and she brushed aside the uneasy sensation.

“You got Ptolemy!” Beth exclaimed. “I’ll swap you? I’ve got two Morgana cards already.”

“No deal.” Lorna clutched the card tightly to her chest, shaking her head vigorously. Both of them were avid collectors of chocolate frog cards. Phoenix preferred the chocolate, and surrendered her cards to whoever let her eat their frog.

“ _Please_ just swap her so I don’t have to listen to her whinging for the rest of the trip,” Phoenix begged, immersing herself in their conversation.

“The Prefect has given you a command,” Beth declared, making Lorna smirk and Phoenix groan. She hadn’t heard the end of it ever since she’d been issued the damn badge. “Speaking of which - aren’t you meant to be on patrol with the others?”

“Vance and O’Reilly said we were meeting at one o’clock.” Phoenix pointedly indicated her watch, which would have started telling her off for lapsing in her duties if she’d been running late. “I’ve got half an hour to kill.”

Phoenix was also avoiding her fellow Slytherin Prefect, Alexander Wilkes, although she wouldn’t admit that to her friends. She had been disappointed and surprised that her twin brother Regulus hadn’t been given the badge instead. Wilkes was far more likely to bend the rules, so she considered this an oversight of Dumbledore’s. She was distracted by Beth tossing her over the chocolate frog, which she snapped up quickly.

“Black.” The door to the compartment slammed open, and Phoenix jolted as Hogwarts’ current Head Girl, Emmeline Vance, glared across at her. She pressed a hand over her heart to indicate her stress level.

“Whoa. Vance. Are you trying to kill me before I even start my patrol?”

“Very funny.” Vance’s eyes narrowed. “You’re half an hour late to the meeting, so I told Lachlan to talk to the others while I came and found you.”

“What do you mean?” Phoenix’s eyes flicked down to her watch. “I was told that the meeting was at one.”

“It started at twelve,” Vance scolded.

“Shit.” Phoenix raked a hand through her hair, mentally cursing Alexander and reminding herself not to trust the moron again. She scrambled to her feet and cast a look at Beth and Lorna. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

She didn’t get time to hear their responses as she closed the compartment door and followed Vance, silently fuming. Trust one of Regulus’s idiot friends to make her look bad for her very first Prefect meeting. Vance and O’Reilly probably thought she was slacking off. When she strode into the compartment, she narrowed her eyes at Alexander and drew a finger across her throat, earning a smirk in return.

As Vance started prattling on about their duties like patrolling the corridors, things they already knew - O’Reilly remained silent, making Phoenix think Vance was definitely the one in charge - Alexander crossed to stand beside her. She scowled and pointedly stepped away, but he didn’t seem to get the message.

“What’s wrong?”

“You told me one o’clock,” Phoenix hissed at him.

The smirk on his face broadened, making her certain it hadn’t been an honest mistake, but a deliberate ploy to make her late. Unlike him, she took her duties seriously, and didn’t appreciate the fact that she’d been made to look bad. She resisted the urge to hex him, although she also made a mental reminder to complain to Beth and Lorna.

As Vance wound up her speech, it was the Prefects’ responsibility to patrol the compartments and make sure none of the students were doing anything they shouldn’t be. Seething, Phoenix stomped down a completely different corridor than Alexander. She hadn’t even set foot back in the castle, and she was already in the bad books.

* * *

There would be a back-to-school party happening in the Hufflepuff common room, according to Phoenix’s sixth-year friend Taylor Montgomery. For now, she was more focused on unpacking her trunk and settling into the dormitory. The feast had been magnificent as always, and Phoenix had eaten more than usual to compensate for the alcohol that she’d likely be having during this party.

“Are you going to the party?” Beth asked. She and Phoenix had formed a quick friendship from day one, and although she was perhaps Phoenix’s closest female Slytherin friend, she wouldn’t exactly call them best friends.

Lorna, on the other hand, could be quite the fickle friend. When she thought something would make her look cool, she leaped at the opportunity, even if it meant putting her at odds with Phoenix and Beth.

“Of course.” Phoenix lay out a black dress that would flatter her figure nicely. She had nothing against forming inter-house friendships, something that none of the others minded unless it involved Sirius and his little group.

It had certainly come to Phoenix’s notice that Beth fancied her twin brother, Regulus. At times she seemed jealous of the attention that Phoenix got from Regulus and his friends. She’d been mingling with those boys since they were children, and didn’t think anything of it. Beth and some of the other girls claimed the boys wanted little to do with them.

For that reason, there were those among the Slytherin girls who vied for Phoenix’s friendship in the hope that it would gain them access to the circle of Slytherin boys. She’d become rather good at figuring out who genuinely wanted to be her friend, and who only wanted to be in her life to get to her brothers – either one of them, really.

Pushing herself to her feet, Phoenix stripped off her Hogwarts robes and shimmied into the dress. Sweeping her dark hair over her shoulder, she spun to face Beth for a verdict. Phoenix was well aware that she was a pretty girl – people were always telling her as much. She possessed the same good looks as her siblings – black hair, stormy grey eyes, fairly tall. At fifteen, Phoenix had developed curves over the course of the summer, and knew some of the boys had already noticed.

“You look good.” Beth cast a glance over her shoulder at her own trunk. “What should I wear?”

“Hmm.” Phoenix crossed over to critically inspect Beth’s choices. Beth was a pureblood too, but her family was not as wealthy as Phoenix’s. For this reason, Phoenix would often let her borrow clothes – the pair were a similar size. This time, Phoenix plucked something appropriate from Beth’s trunk. “How about this silver one?”

“Good choice.” Beth admired the dress in her friend’s hands. “What would I do without you?”

“Miss out on looking stylish, I expect.” Phoenix tossed her dark hair over her shoulder with a grin.

* * *

‘Party’ was perhaps an optimistic term for the event. In truth it was a group of students milling around the Hufflepuff common room with various drinks. Phoenix was intoxicated by the back-to-school atmosphere - friends sprawled across seats chatting animatedly about the summer break. Two sixth-year Ravenclaw girls crossed arms and did shots of firewhiskey, giggling hysterically.

Phoenix immediately made a beeline for Sirius and his friends – or as they obnoxiously referred to themselves, the Marauders. She’d had a small crush on James Potter when she’d first started at Hogwarts, but that had quickly dissolved the more he opened his mouth. She was typically Sirius’s annoying little sister, though her presence was far more welcome and less ominous than Regulus’s.

She couldn’t help but examine Remus Lupin. He had scraped past six foot over the holidays and had gotten...well, he’d gotten hot. He had light brown hair and pale green eyes, and a strong jaw paired with a sweet smile. 

“Hey, Nix.” He glanced at her as she appeared on the fringe on their group.

“Hey, Remus.” She smiled flirtatiously, tilting her head to the side and examining him. “How were your holidays?”

“Hello to you too, Phoenix…” Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, reminding his younger sister that the last time they’d spoken had been before he’d stormed out of the house and renounced his family.

She raised her eyebrows. “Yes, hi.”

“My holidays were good.” Remus ignored the fact that Sirius had even spoken. Phoenix appreciated that. “How were yours?”

“Eventful.” Phoenix took his drink from his hand and took a sip. Something like firewhiskey burned its way down her throat. She handed it back to him, resisting the urge to cough as he eyes watered. “Did you go to James’s as well during the holidays?”

“For a little while.” Remus shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t stay long.”

“Oh yeah, I can imagine not.” Phoenix knew that Remus had a habit of going missing once a month, claiming sickness or that he had to visit an ill family member. She never questioned it, but it did make her suspicious. Her statement made him raise his eyebrows and she smiled innocently.

“You grew a bit over the summer.”

“So did you,” Remus pointed out.

Phoenix laughed. “Grew a rack, you mean?”

It was the truth. She may not have been as well-endowed like others, but she’d certainly started to get curves in places that attracted notice from some of the boys. Alexander Wilkes had already looked her up and down a few times, only to some chastising from Regulus. He didn’t like his twin being treated like a piece of meat.

“I hadn’t noticed, in all honesty.” A faint flush spread over Remus’s cheeks. “There’s more to people than their looks.”

“What more is there to me?” Phoenix asked, genuinely interested to know what his answer would be.

“You’re a nice person.”

The answer amused her. She thought both of her brothers had referred to her as a heinous bitch, on more than one occasion. She was not known for being kind, so she found Remus’s answer hard to swallow. He was probably just flattering her, telling her what he thought she wanted to hear. Guys were good like that.

She scoffed. “Here I thought you knew me.”

“It’s because I do that I know you are.” It was true that Remus had known her since she was a knobby-kneed eleven-year-old, but that didn’t change the fact that he was wrong about her.

“Remus, that’s really sweet of you, but I’m not that nice.”

He shrugged. “Well, I think you are.”

“You’re very cute,” she said, before glancing over her shoulder to where Regulus was beckoning her over. Flashing Remus one last charming smile, she crossed the room to her brother and his usual group of Slytherin miscreants. Regulus looked up from his drink at her approach, a smirk playing about the corners of his lips.

“Hello, brat.”

“Reggie.” It was the nickname she’d given him since childhood, and he’d given up on trying to get her not to use it. “Having a good time?”

“Saw you spoke to Sirius.” Regulus hadn’t really cared about Sirius being thrown out, but the brothers had been on bad terms since Sirius’s departure. She didn’t really expect them to speak.

“And the half-blood.” It was Alexander Wilkes who spoke up. He was tall and gangly with dark hair and pale eyes. She had hooked up with him at the end of their fourth year, and regretted it ever since.

“He has a name, you know,” Phoenix chastised, nudging him. It was true that she wasn’t heavily defensive when her fellow Slytherins made nasty comments, but that didn’t mean she’d say nothing about it.

“Does it matter?” Evan Rosier drawled. He was in the year above them, but many of the Voldemort-supporting Slytherins tended to flock together. Evan was less sleazy than Alexander, attractive with blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp features.

Alexander waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t waste your time, you’re too good for him.”

Phoenix rolled her eyes. “Flattering.”

“It’s true,” Evan piped up.

“Besides.” Alexander slipped a silver flask out of his pocket and tipping her a wink. “We’re a lot more fun.”

That damn flask had gotten them into trouble time and again, but Phoenix would be damned if she wasn’t going to participate in some mischief before classes started back – even if it meant attending them with a hangover. Heaving a sigh, she held out her hand for the flask, knowing she’d probably regret every sip in the morning.

* * *

The first day of classes had been predictably awful. Combined with a hangover that loomed about like dark clouds on a rainy day, Phoenix found it intolerable. There was the serious conversation that their OWLs were this year, which Phoenix had tuned out around the third time it was mentioned. 

After the stress of it all, she found herself reclining in a chair in the Slytherin common room along with Regulus and his friends, scoffing sweets and rolling her eyes as Alexander listed the hottest girls at Hogwarts this year.

“I’m a girl and I’m sick of hearing you objectify girls,” Phoenix said bluntly. She was also annoyed with him because he’d insisted on pairing with her during Potions and ended up completely ruining their project. He wasn’t exactly renowned for his intelligence, less so when it came to Potions.

Alexander frowned. “I’m just stating which ones I find attractive.”

“And being an ass about the ones you don’t,” Evan added, handing Phoenix some Bertie Botts beans when she reached for the box. Alexander leaned back in his chair as he observed the exchange.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat something healthy.”

Regulus shrugged. “She doesn’t eat healthy.”

“Bite me.” Phoenix snapped. She wasn’t overly selective with her food, but she didn’t see the need to be. She certainly didn’t appreciate Alexander’s unnecessary commentary about it. “I like sweets.”

“I’ve heard you quite like Lupin too,” Alexander countered slyly, referring to the previous evening’s back-to-school party. She refrained from rolling her eyes into another dimension, but only just. Merlin’s beard, what was his problem with it?

“She was talking to him because he’s Sirius’s friend,” Regulus said. Although Phoenix appreciated her brother sticking up for her, she had to admit that his statement wasn’t true. She liked Remus, and she didn’t feel she should have to hide that. The fact that he was a Gryffindor and half-blood was inconsequential.

Alexander smirked. “They seemed to be flirting.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite,” Phoenix sneered, leaning forward on the couch to glare at him. “You’ve hit on half-blood girls.”

“She’s not doing anything with him.” Evan rifled through the Bertie Botts beans in his palm. “It doesn’t matter.”

Phoenix feigned an innocent smile. “I’m saving myself for marriage.”

Alexander burst out laughing, and even Evan looked amused. Phoenix’s cheeks flared with heat, and she looked quickly at Regulus. She hadn’t exactly told her brother that she and Alexander had got hot and heavy at the end of fourth year, or that Evan had drunkenly propositioned her over the summer at the Malfoys’ party.

“That’s a funny joke,” Evan stated.

Phoenix’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me, I’m pure.”

“You haven’t had sex,” Alexander pointed out. “That doesn’t mean you’re pure.”

“Leave her be,” Regulus interjected.

Phoenix stretched out across the couch, smugly eating more sweets, content in her twin brother’s defence of her. It was true that she was far from innocent, but she doubted that Regulus knew the sort of things she’d been up to, just like she avoided descriptions of him snogging Beth Fawley.

Alexander held up his hands. “Relax, Regulus, you know I’m kidding.”

“It’s okay, Reggie, none of us are saints.” Phoenix changed the subject, knowing otherwise there would probably be some kind of argument. “Who’s trying out for the team this year?”

Alexander looked thoughtful. “Could try for a Beater.”

“I reckon Chaser for myself,” Evan remarked, which was Phoenix’s coveted position. She had no doubt that if it came down to it, she’d kick his ass to make it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team.

“I might try for Chaser too.” Phoenix nudged her twin with a sly smile. “Although we all know Reggie will get Seeker again.”

Regulus grinned and didn’t bother denying it. He’d played as a Seeker the year before, and odds were looking as though he’d make the team again with little competition. Him being on the team made it more favourable for Phoenix – although she planned to get in on talent as much as her connections.

There were few things that Phoenix was enthusiastic about when it came to her schooling, but Quidditch was certainly one of them – not to mention Potions and Charms on occasion. Yet with the OWLs this year bound to bring her stress, being on a broomstick would be a wonderful outlet.

* * *

“I am deceased,” Phoenix declared as she let her books drop dramatically onto the table where Beth and Lorna sat. Lorna almost jumped out of her skin, but Beth leaned back in her chair, textbooks already open in front of her.

“You look alive to me,” Lorna drawled.

“Shut it.” Phoenix pulled out her Potions book and opened it to the reading that they were meant to be doing for their next class. Studying with Beth and Lorna was always more productive than Regulus and his gang of miscreants.

Beth was a good influence when it came to study - she colour coordinated her notes, she did her homework the night they received it, not the night before it was due. Although she was serious when it came to study, that was why having Lorna was a good thing. When study sessions got too long and Phoenix got tense or irritable, Lorna resorted to gossip or offering to do her nails or braid her hair.

“We have a mountain of homework already,” Lorna complained, attempting to look over Beth’s shoulder. The blonde scowled and angled her book so that she couldn’t see, making Lorna scowl. “Come on, Beth.”

“You’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t start doing your own homework,” she chastised.

Phoenix scanned the textbooks, but the words seemed to blur into nothing. In truth, she was holding out for the Quidditch tryouts - the only spark of hope in her immediate future. Checking her watch, she cursed as she realised she was meant to be patrolling with Alexander in half an hour.

“I have to go. I’ve got patrol.” She pulled a face, easing herself to her feet and gathering her textbooks up again. 

“Enjoy.” Lorna smirked, causing Phoenix to flip the middle finger as she headed out. She was beginning to think she might actually prefer studying over spending a few hours patrolling the corridors with one of the most insufferable gits she knew - which was saying something, considering her older brother was Sirius.

* * *

Phoenix frowned over her notes on the Draught of Peace that they had been learning about in Potions. Although the notes were prettily written, she still didn’t think she had the steps in the right order. That was partially why she’d come to see Sirius and his friends – half in the hope that Remus could help her, and half because she genuinely wanted to see him.

“I don’t get it,” she admitted.

Remus patiently explained to her again, and Phoenix went through her notes and made the necessary modifications. He was very clever, and she was quite surprised he hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw. She couldn’t help but watch him as he looked over her notes. How had she not noticed how cute he was before now?

“Better?”

Phoenix brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. “I think so.”

“I’m a single woman again,” Taylor Montgomery announced as she entered the common room, making Phoenix look up from her Potions notes. 

Taylor was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Sirius and the others, a pretty and curvy blonde who had been dating a Ravenclaw called Kane - a situation she seemed to have rectified. Phoenix was pleased for her friend – she’d always thought Kane was an asshole, and had never been shy about telling Taylor so. She reckoned she’d probably told Kane that to his face once or twice too.

“Join us,” Sirius called, patting the spot on the couch beside him. He and James were chatting animatedly while Peter scoffed sweets and listened. “Remus is flirting with my sister in nerd.”

Remus frowned, his cheeks going red. “I am not.”

“Good.” Sirius shook his head and tutted, wagging a finger at him. “She’s too young for you, mate.”

Phoenix’s eyes narrowed. Sirius was joking, but the last thing she needed was her brother’s input.

“I’m barely a year younger than him, thanks.”

“They’d be a cute couple,” Taylor stated, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and offering the two of them a wide grin.

“Phoenix wouldn’t go there,” Sirius teased, leaning forward to ruffle his little sister’s dark hair, “She only goes for purebloods.”

Phoenix responded by flipping her middle finger up at him. It wasn’t true in the slightest. She tended to stick more to people she’d known since childhood, like Regulus and his group of friends. Yet that didn’t mean she’d only hooked up with pure-bloods. It wasn’t as though Remus was Muggle-born.

Setting her Potions notes aside, Phoenix turned her mind to other matters – such as the upcoming Halloween party that she’d heard Regulus and the others discussing. The event was still a bit over a month away, but there was no harm in planning ahead. Feeling daring, she turned her attention on Remus.

“Do you like Halloween?” she asked him.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, expression wary as though her question was some sort of trap. “Why?”

Phoenix tried to act nonchalant. “Slytherins are having a party if you want to come.”

Remus’s shoulders tensed up a little. “I don’t think I’d be welcome.”

“So you won’t come? You’ll be in costume. No one would have to know.” Phoenix’s eyes were wide and pleading. She knew her friends could be dicks, but the Marauders were more than capable of holding their own. “You don’t have to if you’ll feel uncomfortable.”

“I’ll think about it.” Remus didn’t seem overly enthusiastic, and Phoenix was not used to the sting of rejection. She was used to having people – Regulus, his friends, even Sirius on most occasions – wrapped around her little finger. The idea that she couldn’t rope Remus into coming to a damn party didn’t make her feel good, and she immediately found herself irritable because of it.

“Never mind.” Phoenix picked up her things hastily, gathering them together. “I just wanted you to come.”

It sounded too much like vulnerability, too much like she really cared what he thought and whether he was present. If the Slytherin boys ever heard her talk like that, she knew the kind of things they’d say. She was sick of hearing them mock her choices, like they weren’t hypocrites themselves.

“I should go back to my common room.”

Sirius was amused, arching an eyebrow. “Are you sulking?”

“Me?” She shook her head vigorously, although she silently cursed her older brother for knowing her well enough to realise precisely what she was doing. “No.”

“Have fun with your elitist friends!” Sirius crowed after her as she marched out of the Gryffindor common room, feeling even more pissed off because of his comment. He could act all high and mighty if he liked, but James and Sirius were bullies themselves. They could condemn the Slytherin boys all they liked, but really, were they much different?


	2. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix tries out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. An awkward encounter with Remus Lupin leads to an admission from both parties that they might just have crushes.

_Can we go back when we were young_   
_And didn't care if we messed up?_   
_We have forever so we got lost in each other_   
_'Cause time wasn't catching, time wasn't catching us  
~ When We Were Young, Lost Kings_

* * *

Quidditch tryouts for the Slytherin team were held on the first weekend back at Hogwarts. The team captain was a seventh-year girl called Lucinda Talkalot, whose pinched brow and perpetual frown made Phoenix think she had absolutely no patience for the task at hand. She’d pleaded with Regulus to borrow his broomstick - her parents had adamantly refused to purchase one until she placed on the team - which he’d grudgingly allowed. She knew that if she even got a splinter from it, he’d never let her touch his prized possession again.

She’d braided her dark hair back into a functional braid to keep it out of her eyes while flying around, and milled in the queue of Chaser hopefuls, drumming her fingers against the broomstick and casting a look over the stands. She had been one of the observers last year, fingers clenched tightly as she waited to see if Regulus would be awarded the prestigious Seeker position.

This year, Seeker tryouts had been first, and Regulus had made the cut with ease. In fact, the Chasers were the last to try out. Only one of last year’s Chasers, Mitchell Avery, remained - the other two had graduated, so Talkalot kept going on about fresh blood. Phoenix tilted her head back to watch the potential before her zipping about the field. They couldn’t bloody catch the Quaffle to save their life, so she doubted she had much competition there.

“Black, you’re up!” Talkalot’s voice made her snap to attention. “Don’t think you’re getting any special treatment because you’re Regulus’s twin either.”

Phoenix smiled sardonically. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She kicked off the field and launched into the air, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. It was a moderately crisp morning, and the cool breeze lashed against her cheeks and threatened to undo her braid as she whizzed down the field. The faux Chasers tossed the Quaffle to her, and Phoenix remembered what Regulus had said - if you grab the ball, make sure you keep a hold of it. 

Clutching the Quaffle tightly to her chest, she ducked one of the Beaters and feinted for the right hoop, before ditching the Quaffle at the left. The Keeper missed it by a fraction, fingers brushing against the Quaffle as it sank through the hoop. A relieved smile spread across Phoenix’s face, but she knew not to get cocky - she had five tries.

The next four tries went past in a blur, and Phoenix managed to sink all but one through the hoops. Her legs felt like jelly as she dismounted the broom, heading to the stands and handing it back to Regulus.

“See? Not a scratch on it.”

“That wasn’t too bad.” Regulus nudged her playfully as she sank down beside him, a bundle of jittery nerves as she waited to see how the other potentials performed. “Who knows? You might actually stand a chance.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Phoenix grumbled, but a small smile tweaked at the corners of her lips nonetheless.

It was another half-hour before Talkalot’s whistle blared across the pitch, signalling the end of tryouts. Phoenix and Regulus joined the others on the pitch as Talkalot hovered just above the crowd on her broom.

“Alright, listen up. After some careful deliberation, this year’s Chasers will be: Mitchell Avery…”

“No surprise there,” Regulus muttered. Avery was in the year above them, and ruthlessly efficient on the pitch. Even Phoenix had to admit Talkalot would have been batty not to allow him back onto the team.

“...Evan Rosier…”

Phoenix rolled her eyes as yells of ‘yeah, Evan!’ sounded out around the pitch. The blonde boy in question was grinning from ear to ear. Phoenix couldn’t remember Evan’s tryout, but he must have been good if he’d impressed Talkalot.

“...and Phoenix Black.”

Regulus affectionately ruffled her hair, well and truly ending Phoenix’s tidy braid. She didn’t care - she was too thrilled about knowing she’d made the cut. She bit back a smile and nudged Regulus the way he’d done to her when they’d been back in the stands. She was thrilled that it would be the two of them on the team together, though she would never admit as much to Regulus.

“Come on.” Phoenix slung an arm around her brother’s shoulders, yanking him close, giddy with delight. “Let’s sneak some of Alexander’s firewhiskey to celebrate.”

* * *

Phoenix pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn as she listened to Professor McGonagall listing their homework, scolding those who hadn’t taken notes. It was the first class of the day and although she’d done her best to stay awake, she found herself resisting the urge to close her eyes. Across from her, Beth was scoffing some leftover bacon she’d managed to smuggle into the classroom.

“Does my class bore you, Miss Black?” McGonagall turned to fix Phoenix with a steely glare as she didn’t quite manage to conceal another yawn. “Are you still with us?”

She raked her dark hair back. “I think so, Professor.”

“Good, because if I see another yawn, you’ll be doing detention.”

“Harsh,” Regulus muttered from behind her, a smirk crossing his lips as the bell rang. He hadn’t been insulted that he hadn’t become Prefect, but he’d taken every opportunity to make a dig at Phoenix’s expense about the fact she had. “Is ickle Prefect in trouble?”

“Shut up,” Phoenix snapped, tossing her bag over her shoulder. Merlin, how was anyone meant to concentrate when all the teachers ever discussed was the OWLs? She wasn’t confident in asking any of their sixth-year Slytherin friends for help, knowing they would probably try and feed her some bullshit just to see what happened.

“Blimey, McGonagall’s in for the kill today,” Lorna tossed her hair back as she joined Phoenix, looking over the other girl’s shoulder at her timetable. “At least we have Herbology last. Sprout won’t mind if you nod off.”

“It’s OWLs year, I think she will,” Beth said primly, flashing a pearly white smile in Regulus’s direction.

Phoenix refrained from rolling her eyes. Beth’s infatuation with her brother was well renowned, and he did nothing to discourage it. Although hardly the notorious flirt that Sirius was, Regulus was charming in his own way. Phoenix wished he wouldn’t lead Beth on, particularly as she doubted her brother had any serious interest in the girl.

“We could have our own Herbology lesson later, if you know what I mean.” Lorna smirked. “I know Mulciber could hook us up.”

 _Of course he could._ Lorna had some interesting connections. Phoenix knew Mulciber was unreliable, and that she could always ask her friend Taylor if they wanted something quality. A thought came to mind and she groaned.

“I can’t. I have patrol.”

Beth and Lorna burst into wicked laughter. Neither of them had any sympathy for Phoenix’s position, and had never wanted to be a Prefect. Beth mocked a pout, while Lorna linked her arm through Phoenix’s, practically skipping.

“Aww, have fun!”

“I hate you both,” Phoenix grumbled.

* * *

Phoenix sat cross-legged on the Quidditch pitch with her broom in her lap after a hard afternoon of training. Since she’d made the team as a Chaser, she’d been determined to put in as much effort as she could to prove she truly belonged and hadn’t just scored a place because she was Regulus’s twin.

Evan flopped down beside her, raking his blonde hair out of his face. He’d also made it as a Chaser, and Phoenix wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. Evan was generally level-headed and one of her good friends, so she wished he wasn’t as oddly protective over her as Regulus.

“Evan.”

“Nix.”

“Can’t wait to crush the other teams,” Alexander crowed as he landed, jumping off his broomstick to come and sit by the others.

“Just try not to send a Bludger through someone’s head,” Phoenix said dryly. He was the team’s newest Beater, a fact of which he was immensely proud. Phoenix, however, knew that it would mean trouble for some of the other teams – on whom Alexander would take out his aggression.

“That’s part of the fun,” Evan said with a wicked grin.

Phoenix shook her head slowly. “You’re awful.”

“We need to figure our game plan,” Regulus insisted, sauntering over to the others as if him being a Seeker made them mere mortals in comparison.

“Well, the other Chasers can try and get me the Quaffle because I’m better than them.” Phoenix tossed her black hair over her shoulder. “Then I try and score.”

Evan scoffed, insulted at the idea that she might be a better Quidditch player than him. Regulus rolled his eyes, probably more at her arrogance than anything else. Phoenix raised her eyebrows. They were both talented Quidditch players, and Regulus would be lying if he claimed otherwise.

“You can roll your eyes all you want, but who do you think is more likely to score, me or Evan?”

Regulus shook his head. “Don’t get cocky. We have Gryffindor first.”

“Of course…” Phoenix muttered. How typical to have the houses with the fiercest rivalry compete in the first match of the year.

“Good thing your lover boy isn’t on the team,” Alexander teased, earning a glower from Phoenix. This wasn’t about Remus in the slightest, and she didn’t appreciate him being dragged into this.

“He’s not her lover boy,” Regulus chastised.

“What makes you say that?” Alexander asked, sounding surprised at Regulus defending her.

Evan smirked. “She has standards.”

“How about none of you speak on my behalf?” Phoenix snapped, her anger beginning to get the better of her. She wasn’t an outspoken person, but if she knew people well enough, she had little problem in calling them out on their bullshit.

“Feisty.” Alexander winked at her. “Come on a date with me, I’ll buy you sweets.”

Phoenix scowled and nudged him in the side, causing him to laugh. Regulus raised his eyebrows pointedly, and Evan was more interested in his broom than the conversation. She heaved a sigh, wishing Alexander would learn when to keep his mouth shut and when to speak.

“Okay. Game plan.” Alexander was focused again.

Regulus’s expression was thoughtful. “They’re fast, so we need a way to slow them down.”

“Bludgers.” Phoenix glanced at her twin, offering him a mischievous smile. “You’re better than their Seeker, Reggie.”

He grinned at her praise. “I know I am.”

“Arrogant too,” she added.

Regulus didn’t deny it. “And you aren’t?” 

* * *

Being on patrol was not Phoenix’s ideal way to spend an evening. Being on patrol with Alexander even less so - he was outrageously flirty to the point of being a sleaze, and Phoenix was tempted to hex him if it would make him shut up. Not to mention he gleefully tried to deduct points from every young Gryffindor he found in the corridors mere minutes after they were supposed to be in the common room.

“Yeah, you better run!” Alexander yelled after one particular third-year, who couldn’t wait to get out of eyeshot as he sprinted towards Gryffindor Tower.

“Do you have to be such a git?” Phoenix drawled, leaning against the wall and chewing on a piece of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum. She wasn’t a particular fan of most Gryffindors either, but that didn’t mean she approved of terrorising young children.

“Depends.” Alexander grinned at her, his ridiculous silver nose piercing glimmering in the candlelight. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Come out to Hogsmeade with me.”

“You’re so gross,” Phoenix complained, slapping his hand away. She knew better than to take Alexander’s interest personally - the boy would flirt with any girl who was halfway attractive. He’d already tried to hit on Beth and Lorna. Beth was far more interested in Regulus, while rumour had it that Lorna had been caught giving him a blowjob in the girls’ bathrooms at the end of fourth year - a rumour she adamantly denied.

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It was a definite and resounding no,” Phoenix said, taking the wad of gum out of her mouth and wrapping it back in its paper before stuffing it in her pocket. When she checked her watch, she was relieved to see that she only had half an hour before handing over to the sixth-year Prefects.

“Well, maybe not with me.” Alexander folded his arms over his chest. “What about Evan? He really fancies you, you know.”

“Good for Evan,” Phoenix said coolly. He wasn’t bad as far as boys went, and he was attractive - Phoenix was shallow, and the cutting jawline, unruly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were admittedly enough to earn a tick of approval. Nonetheless, she wasn’t particularly interested in dating Evan.

“I’m not kidding.”

“Can you finish up yourself? I need to clean up, Sprout had us handling Gillyweed last period and that stuff does not smell good.”

“What, like you didn’t have time before dinner?” Alexander stared incredulously as Phoenix walked away regardless. “Come on, Nix. You’re off to use the bloody Prefect bathroom? I should tell Vanity.”

“Just think about it, I’ll return the favour next shift for you.” Phoenix waved cheerfully at him. “Bye!”

She would probably get a scolding if Alexander did dob her in, but Phoenix didn’t want to stand there and talk about potential dates any longer. Besides, she’d barely had the time to wash before dinner - she’d been cobbling together the last of her Potions homework which was due tomorrow. It felt like she had less and less free time. 

“Squeaky clean,” Phoenix stated, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the ridiculous password. The statue of Boris the Bewildered shifted at the correct answer, and she marched purposefully into the Prefects’ bathroom - only to stop dead in her tracks when she realised there was already a Prefect in there.

Remus Lupin sank beneath the bubbles when he saw her, green eyes widening when he inspected the girl who’d interrupted what had probably been a very nice bath. Under those fluffy bubbles and the warm water, he was most likely very naked. The thought made heat rise in her cheeks.

“Erm,” Phoenix was at a loss for words, “Hi?”

“Nix.” Remus sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders. Whoever he’d been expecting, she was clearly a more welcome presence. “I’m almost done. Can you...can you turn around?”

“Oh...yeah.” Phoenix spun around and willed herself not to peek. She didn’t have a habit of running in on naked boys, especially not Sirius’s friends.

“You can turn back now.”

Phoenix whirled to face him and was left speechless again. Remus was...not what she’d been expecting. With a towel draped around his waist and clinging low on his hips, she could see silvery scars across his bare chest. What a chest it was, too. The nerdiest of her brother’s friends was actually fairly muscled. If Phoenix thought he’d gotten hot before, seeing him without a shirt on only further proved that point.

Damn, she’d been so smooth at the back-to-school party, flirting like it came naturally to her. Now she was gobsmacked in front of Remus. He might be one of the popular Marauders, but Phoenix wasn’t some giggling girl to bat her eyelashes and swoon over a boy’s attention.

“You...your clothes.”

“Yeah.” Remus pointed across the other side of the bathroom. He clearly hadn’t been expecting company. “Are you taking a bath?”

“I was planning on it.” Some of Phoenix’s confidence came back, and she flashed him a wicked grin. “Why, were you planning on watching me undress?”

“No.” The word was so matter-of-fact that her teasing smile died instantly. Remus scooped up his clothes, and Phoenix didn’t need asking a second time. She turned her back on him as he began to dress. She could hear the rustle of his clothes as he pulled them on.

“Aren’t you meant to be on duty?” The question made her glance over at him, thinking that him speaking meant he was dressed. She wasn’t wrong, although she was mildly disappointed that he’d now put a shirt on. He raked a hand through his sandy brown hair as he examined her with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, but Alex...Wilkes said he’d cover for me.”

“Should I be telling Vanity and O’Reilly?” The hint of a smile curved Remus’s lips.

Phoenix clasped her hands together in a plea. “It’d be really nice if you didn’t.”

“Fine.” Remus shook his head, still smiling. “But you owe me one.”

He left, the statue scraping back into place behind him. It was only after she undressed and slipped into the liquid warmth of the bath water that Phoenix wondered precisely what owing Remus Lupin would mean.

* * *

The first few weeks of Phoenix’s fifth year were a monotonous drone of speeches about O.W.Ls and more homework than she thought she’d seen in her life. Between that and Quidditch training, she was kept extremely busy. Nonetheless, her mind kept drifting to the upcoming Halloween party with great anticipation. She didn’t push Remus further about his attendance, wanting to seem nonchalant.

Phoenix had never seen the merpeople in the Black Lake, despite the wild claims of the some of the other students. However, she had definitely seen pictures of them in books before, and they were what had inspired her darkly alluring Halloween costume. The bodice dipped lower than either of her brothers would have been comfortable with, but Phoenix didn’t particularly care for their opinions.

Her friends were acting like absolute gits, like they always did when they had alcohol, so she sought out more pleasant company. Remus wasn’t difficult to spot. He’d decided to dress as a vampire, and was standing by himself with a plastic cup in his hand. Phoenix bounded over to him, flashing him a bright grin.

“You look nervous.”

“Just not liking the big crowd,” Remus admitted, casting around for his friends. They were nowhere in sight, which surprised Phoenix. It was unlike him to stray away from his fellow Marauders, but she did appreciate speaking to him alone.

“You wanna go someplace quiet?” she suggested. She personally didn’t mind crowds, but knew they could give someone like Remus anxiety.

He nodded slowly. “If you want.”

Phoenix led him out of Slytherin dungeon and into the corridor, grabbing a drink of her own on the way out. The silence between them was comfortable as she headed outside into the open halls so Remus could get a bit of fresh air. Once they were away from the noise and the music, she turned to face Remus, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

“Better?”

He smiled. “A lot better.”

Phoenix sat down on a stone ledge, patting the spot beside her. Remus obliged her and sat as well, taking a sip of his drink. She glanced down at hers, beginning to feel the impact of the alcohol kicking in. It made her feel warm and fuzzy, more confident than she usually was. She nudged Remus in the side.

“So, like my costume?”

His eyes raked over her. “It’s very revealing.”

“But do you like it?” she pressed, hoping she wasn’t in for disappointment.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“So.” Phoenix finished her drink, overcome by a thrill of daring, most likely brought on by the alcohol. “You said I owed you one, the other night when I came into the Prefects’ bathroom. What do I owe you?”

“Er...I dunno.” Remus scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t really think about it.”

“I have an idea.”

Phoenix hesitated for only a heartbeat before she leaned in and kissed him. Remus responded without hesitation, sliding an arm around her waist as she pressed closer, slipping her arms around his neck. She couldn’t help but smile against his lips. She had worried that he might not want her, but his enthusiasm made it clear that he did. After a few moments, Remus drew back, making Phoenix hesitate. Had she made the wrong move?

“Remus? What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath, as if he was struggling to control himself. “Nothing.”

“Then can I kiss you again?”

He smiled a little. “Alright.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His kiss was gentle, far less aggressive than when she’d hooked up with Alexander the previous year. He’d shoved his tongue in her mouth and pawed at her tits, grossing her out. Phoenix slowly ran her hands down Remus’s chest. He was lean, but there was definitely some muscle there. Remus gently caught her by the wrists.

“Phoenix. Can we stop?”

“I…I should go back inside.” Phoenix pushed herself to her feet as quickly as if she’d been stung. She didn’t understand why he kept withdrawing if he was okay with her kissing him. If he didn’t like her or didn’t want it, why didn’t he just tell her that he didn’t want to? It was like he was worried about going too far.

“Stay,” Remus insisted, “We can talk.”

“I just thought you might be interested in me,” Phoenix murmured, clasping her hands together and looking down at them. She was used to boys being interested in her – Regulus’s friends were. Yet with Remus it was different, something more than just a physical attraction.

“I’ve never done this before,” he said, raking a hand through his hair and looking away as if uncomfortable.

Phoenix frowned. “Kissed a girl?”

“No, not that.” He shook his head, still not meeting her eyes. “Kissed a girl when it was more than just some stupid dare.”

She paused at that. Whatever she’d anticipated, it hadn’t been that sort of a confession. Wasn’t this a bit ridiculous too, her kissing him because she playfully said it was what she ‘owed’ him? Phoenix licked her lips, finding that they now tasted of chocolate.

“Do you regret it?” Her voice was little more than a whisper.

“No.” It came after a moment’s consideration, but it was honest nonetheless. 

“Oi, Moony, you’ll never guess…” James burst outside with a wild laugh, stopping when he saw Remus and Phoenix. She took this as her cue that the moment between them was over, her smile becoming tight.

“Looks like your friends are after you.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Remus’s smile was gentle as he headed inside after James. “Night, Nix.”

* * *

Phoenix’s breath misted out in front of her as she stepped onto the Quidditch pitch for the first match of the season. She couldn’t help but feel nervous – this would be her first game, and of course it was against Gryffindor. The two houses had always been fiercely competitive, and that was most obvious in their Quidditch matches. Phoenix looked to Talkalot.

“Alright, team. This is my last year and I don’t want to see you all screw up my chances of winning the Cup.” Lucinda wasn’t one for speeches and so hers was very much to the point. “So, get out there and show me I was right to choose you all for the team.”

Phoenix mounted her broom and launched herself off the ground, casting around the pitch and making mental notes. The other Chasers were of course Evan Rosier and Mitchell Avery, both sixth-years. Lucinda was one of their Beaters, with the other being a fair-haired fourth-year called Barty Crouch. The Keeper was a big seventh-year boy called Thomas Fawley – her friend Beth’s older brother. Then of course there was the team’s Seeker, Regulus himself.

Phoenix vaguely recognised the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but there were two that stood out – James Potter as a Chaser, and her other brother Sirius as a Beater. He grinned and waved at her, causing Phoenix to narrow her eyes in his direction. There was no place for anything but rivalry at this point in time, and she was feeling competitive.

She let Evan and Mitchell swarm in for the Quaffle when it was tossed in the air, grappling with the Gryffindor Chasers. Mitchell eventually took possession, swooping out of the chaos and towards the goalposts. Phoenix rocketed toward him, but Mitchell made no attempt to pass the Quaffle. He looked around wildly for Evan, before a Bludger almost collided with him. Reeling out of the way, the Quaffle slipped through his fingers and went to James.

Phoenix swooped over as the Gryffindor Chasers took the Quaffle back down toward the other end of the pitch. Thomas tried to save, but the Quaffle went through the left hoop, to much cheering from the Gryffindor spectators.

“What the fuck’s your problem? I was right there!”

Mitchell set his jaw. “Evan and I are better.”

She understood exactly what Mitchell wasn’t saying: she was a girl. He didn’t trust her to do the job properly. Although she really wished that she could hex him, Phoenix kept her mind focused on the task at hand. She refrained from swatting at Mitchell. This wasn’t a stupid boy’s club, it was the Slytherin Quidditch team. He could save his misplaced sexism for another time.

“Evan was halfway down the other side of the pitch!” Phoenix exclaimed, eyes flashing with anger. “So next time, throw me the Quaffle or else we’re going to lose more points.”

She had endured gruelling practises with the team, but there was nothing quite like the adrenaline of an actual game. Mitchell begrudgingly relinquished the Quaffle to her on several occasions. Evan did not have the same hesitation, throwing to both Phoenix and Mitchell depending on who was closer and not flanked by the Gryffindor team. Phoenix even managed to score several times, bringing a huge grin to her lips when she heard the Slytherin spectators cheering.

“Seen the Snitch yet?” Phoenix asked Regulus as he passed by. Her twin was growing increasingly agitated – although Slytherin were in the lead, they might not be if Gryffindor caught the Snitch.

“Working on it!”

Phoenix left Regulus to catch the glint of gold. The Snitch was his responsibility, and grabbing the Quaffle was hers. Every now and again, Sirius would whiz by with some quip that would make her roll her eyes. He hadn’t hit a Bludger in her direction yet, but she supposed that was luck rather than because he was avoiding doing so.

The wind was a relief on the back of Phoenix’s neck, bringing coolness to her sweat-damp dark hair. She had found a rhythm with Evan and Mitchell, and the three of them moved seamlessly, tossing the Quaffle between them as they went. Every now and then a Bludger would whistle past, making Phoenix’s heart thud faster in her chest.

Phoenix glanced at the scoreboard. SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR 70-40. They were ahead, but the Gryffindors were gaining ground quickly. A sudden roar from the crowd made her spin around on her broom to see Regulus streaking across the pitch toward something bright. The Gryffindor Seeker gave chase, but he was hard pressed to catch up to Regulus. The crowd roared as Regulus’s fingers tightened around the Snitch.

Phoenix sank back on her broom, relieved. It hadn’t been a long first match, but she still felt like it had lasted forever. She directed her broom over to Regulus, where the rest of the Slytherin team had gathered around their grinning Seeker.

* * *

Remus watched as Phoenix followed the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team into the castle. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes alight with glee as she chatted animatedly to Regulus. Although Remus regretted that Gryffindor had lost the game, there was something so captivating about a passionate Phoenix. He’d known Sirius’s younger sister for some time now, though it was only since they’d both become Prefects that he’d gotten to spend more time around her.

The night at the Halloween party...Remus didn’t really know what had happened. They’d both had a little to drink, and Phoenix had been flirting. She had initiated the kiss, but he’d kissed back. Gone was the annoying little girl who’d been a thorn in Sirius’s side when she started at Hogwarts. 

At fifteen, Phoenix burned so brightly it was hard to look away. She had a power over the Slytherin boys, even if she didn’t realise it. Regulus was her twin, so it made sense that he would listen to her. The others…he didn’t know what it was. Wilkes looked at her with unrestrained appreciation, eyes roaming her body. Rosier was quieter, his intentions harder to guess.

“Hey, Nix.”

She turned away from her Slytherin buddies, who sneered in his direction. He ignored them, leaning against a pillar as Phoenix said something quietly to them and then jogged over. The Slytherin Quidditch uniform looked good on her, though Remus thought anything would’ve looked good on her.

“About the other night…” He didn’t quite know how to put it. “I’m sorry that James interrupted us. I guess it’s my turn to make it up to you now.”

She shook her head. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” he blurted out. The way she tilted her head to the side with a slight wrinkle to her nose was adorable, but saying as much would probably have gotten him punched in the arm. “I was thinking...we could go to Hogsmeade together.”

Remus was aware that Phoenix typically visited Hogsmeade with her fellow Slytherins. He remembered veering away from a snowball fight they’d had the previous year, one that had an angry seventh-year Hufflepuff chase them down the street threatening to hex them. Phoenix had laughed fearlessly at the pursuit.

“Okay.” Phoenix nodded. “Where in Hogsmeade did you want to go?”

“I was thinking you could decide.” Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets. Merlin, he was glad that Sirius and James were off licking their wounds at the moment. Peter was probably with them to commiserate on their loss. “We could meet outside the castle and walk there?”

“I like that idea.” Phoenix got up on her toes to kiss Remus’s cheek. Her lips were warm against his skin, and her breath smelled like cinnamon. “It’s a date.”

Phoenix skipped away without a backward glance, leaving Remus wondering what in the name of Godric Gryffindor he’d done. Had...had he just asked Phoenix on a date? Was that what it had been? Confused about his own intentions and his suddenly conflicted feelings toward Sirius’s younger sister, Remus surmised he would just have to see how things played out.

Oh, his friends were never going to live this down when they found out about it.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was Phoenix’s favourite place in Hogsmeade, and Remus hadn’t objected. He sat across from her, sipping a butterbeer. It was hard to tell his intentions. For a few moments, there was a comfortable silence, before Phoenix spoke up.

“Sirius says that you like Honeydukes a lot.”

“I love chocolate.” Remus’s green eyes lit up as Phoenix put some blocks on the table. “What’s this?”

“Chocolate, of course.” Phoenix grinned. She had decided to surprise him with something nice. After all, she was the one with the money out of the pair of them. “I already knew you like it.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Remus’s cheeks were flushed, but his expression and his words were grateful. “You didn’t have to.”

Phoenix tilted her head to the side. “Do you prefer dark or milk?”

“Milk, usually.” Remus started to unwrap one of the blocks. “You can share with me.”

“Nix.” The familiar drawl made Phoenix tense. Regulus pulled up a chair and sat beside his sister, quickly joined by Alexander and Evan. She balled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to lose her temper with them. Why did they always feel the need to interfere when things were going well?

Phoenix sighed. “Reggie.”

“Having fun?” Her twin asked, looking between the two of them. Remus wouldn’t look at any of them, his attention somewhere near his feet. Seeing him go so quiet made Phoenix’s fury rise.

“We’re just getting a butterbeer and having chocolate.”

“So this is a date,” Alexander interjected, causing Phoenix to shoot him a livid glare. Why did he have to rile things up? Why was her life any of his business? Regulus she could understand, but the others? Was Alexander pissed that she’d decided to go out to Hogsmeade with Remus when she’d said no to him?

“So what if it is?”

Alexander shook his head. “You could do so much better.”

Phoenix sneered. “Oh yeah, like who?”

“Why not one of us?” Evan suggested. She was surprised to hear him pipe up on the topic, although she shouldn’t have been. She saw the way that Evan looked at her, a way that told her ‘childhood friend’ certainly wasn’t how he saw her now.

“I don’t recall either of you asking me on a date.”

Regulus sighed heavily. “Come on, Nix. He’s a half-blood.”

“I should go.” Remus was clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation, not that Phoenix could blame him. His jaw was clenched, his green eyes narrowed at the trio of smarmy pure-bloods who’d joined them at the table.

“Remus, don’t. They can leave.” Phoenix caught his hand when he got up, looking up at him pleadingly. “Stay. Please. We were here first.”

“Nix, we can hang out later,” he assured her, withdrawing his hand from hers. Disappointment welled within her.

“Yeah, she can stay here with us,” Alexander said snidely.

Phoenix handed him the chocolate and Remus offered her an apologetic smile before departing the Three Broomsticks. She understood why Remus felt the need to leave, but she hated that he did. She hated that she felt unable to make any decisions without Regulus’s interjection. Phoenix turned her attention on the Slytherin boys, eyes narrowing.

“What is wrong with you lot?”

Alexander shrugged nonchalantly. “Like we said, you deserve better.”

“Well, I don’t hear any other actual offers,” Phoenix retorted. The last time Alexander had offered her something, it certainly hadn’t been a date. Evan knew better than to be so bold, but he hadn’t exactly asked her out either.

“Date one of us,” Evan insisted, an amused smile playing about his lips.

“You’ve never asked,” she reminded him, folding her arms over her chest. She didn’t want to have this conversation. She wanted them to leave. She had been enjoying her time with Remus, and they had gone and ruined it.

“We’re asking now.”

Regulus tired of the conversation, and clearly sensed that his sister was upset by the direction in which things had gone.

“Let’s go.”

“You ruined it,” Phoenix snapped, unwilling to let them get off so lightly. She and Remus had just been starting…well, she didn’t know quite what, because she hadn’t gotten the chance to find out. What was ‘it’? Had it been a date, or just two friends going to hang out in Hogsmeade?

“He’s not worth it,” Regulus said

“All three of you suck!” Phoenix exclaimed, but in the end she was unable to do anything more than watch them leave with a growing sense of irritation. She actually stomped her foot as she got up, taking care to slam the door on her way out of the Three Broomsticks. Why were Slytherin boys such gits?

* * *

“A _date_?” James whispered dramatically. As soon as Remus had returned to the castle, disillusioned with how things had gone with Phoenix, James had realised his friend was ruffled and refused to leave him alone, bailing him up in the common room until Remus had started to talk. Sirius and Peter were still in Hogsmeade getting some supplies for pranks, though James had left early to tail Lily.

“I don’t know, okay?” Remus raked his fingers through his hair. What he felt for Phoenix...it wasn’t friendship exactly, but neither would he call it romantic. Teen lust, maybe? He liked her, a lot. Over time, maybe it could become something, but he was pissed that her snake brother and his mates had interrupted.

“Didn’t she say anything when Regulus interfered?” 

“She did, but they didn’t listen.” Remus groaned, flopping back against the velvet upholstery of the Gryffindor couches. He knew James probably thought he’d gone batty. He never usually showed an interest in girls, and Remus was yet to pinpoint what precisely was different about Phoenix, if anything. 

“Maybe we could tell Sirius…”

“No, don’t tell Sirius,” Remus pleaded. The last thing he needed was a lecture from their best friend about going to Hogsmeade with his little sister. Despite Phoenix being a Slytherin, Sirius was still protective of her. He needed to tell Sirius in his own time about what had happened.

“Don’t tell Sirius what?” The boy in question arched an eyebrow coolly as he strode over with a bag of Zonko’s goodies, Peter loitering behind him as he examined the pair in front of the fire. “Something you got on your mind, Moony?”

Remus grimaced. “It’s just…”

“Remus went on a date with Phoenix,” James blurted out, holding up his hands at Remus’s glower, “I never said I was good at keeping secrets!”

“It wasn’t a date!” Remus exclaimed, before considering carefully. “Or maybe it was. I’m not entirely sure.”

“You don’t know?” Sirius tossed the Zonko’s onto the couch beside Remus before plopping down. “Mate, you need to get it together. Are you sure that you’re feeling alright? You went out to Hogsmeade with Phoenix instead of us?”

“Does someone have a crush?” Peter teased, a grin spreading across his features.

“Maybe.” Remus sighed heavily, wishing that feelings weren’t so complicated. He’d love to slap a label on whatever was happening with Phoenix, but the truth was that he just didn’t know yet. “I guess I hoped that going to Hogsmeade with her might help me figure it out, but when they interrupted…”

“Who?”

“Oh, Regulus and his boy band.”

“Did they just?” Sirius and James exchanged a devious look that made Peter laugh and Remus wary as he looked between them. That look never meant anything good, and he couldn’t decide if he was dreading or greatly anticipating what would come of it.

“What are you two planning?”

“What do you think, Moony?” Sirius leaned across to ruffle his hair. “It’s time for the first official Marauder prank of the year.”


	3. For Me, It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Remus's romance begins to blossom, however she faces opposition from her twin Regulus and his Slytherin friends.

Phoenix thought she must be going mental, because she was beginning to think she would rather stay in and study than do corridor patrol. It was often uneventful, aside from her run-ins with other Prefects, with whom she liked to stop and gossip. Taylor was typically the best for this, but Phoenix knew that tonight her friend wasn’t on patrol and she definitely didn’t want to experience the annoying git that was Alexander.

Blowing an obnoxiously loud bubble with Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Phoenix almost hoped she’d run into some sassy fourth-year from whom she could dock some points. What did it matter if they were out of bed outside curfew? She turned the corner and almost cannoned into someone, stepping back to take in a red-and-gold tie and sandy brown hair.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” A smile quirked the corners of Remus’s lips. “People will start to talk.”

“Remus.” Phoenix raked a hand through her dark hair. “I just wanted to say, about Hogsmeade the other day…”

“It’s not your fault.” Remus shrugged his shoulders, and they continued down the corridor together. “Your twin’s a git and so are his friends. Don’t apologise for them.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Phoenix offered him a fresh piece of gum, and he took it. “I wish they hadn’t intruded, I was starting to enjoy myself.”

“I’m glad.” The hint of a smile curved Remus’s lips. “Especially considering with OWLs this year, you’re really going to cherish your free time.”

The thought of her impending exams, the weight of her homework and the essays that lay strewn across her bed waiting for her to finish her rounds, was enough to make Phoenix forget how to breathe. Remus must have seen the change in her, because his brow furrowed.

“Nix?” When she didn’t respond, too busy trying not to hyperventilate, he gripped her by the shoulders and gently but firmly sat her down. His hands never left her arms, though he drew back slightly, his green eyes concerned. “Just breathe, okay?”

It was easier said than done. All Phoenix could think of her responsibilities and how much they weighed. She closed her eyes, putting them in order of importance, focusing only in tasks in her immediate future. She could get through this. She started to calm down, opening her eyes as her breathing evened out.

“I’m just so overwhelmed.” Phoenix exhaled deeply, the cool night air and the crescent moon hanging low above a scattering of clouds outside the window easing her anxiety. “There’s so much to take in, and I almost wish I wasn’t a Prefect. I mean, how did you even handle all of it?”

“I can help you,” Remus offered, stepping back as she rose to her feet, “Tutor you or something. Provided I’m any good at the subject in question, obviously.”

“Like you don’t have enough to do,” Phoenix murmured, before raising her voice slightly. “You don’t have to.”

“I’m not just throwing out a hollow offer.” Remus popped the piece of gum she’d given him into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “What are you struggling with?”

“Transfiguration and History of Magic mostly,” Phoenix admitted. He really did have nice eyes, she thought as she found herself staring into them. She looked away, dropping her gaze to the floor. 

“I can do that.” Remus nodded slowly, touching her arm when she avoided meeting his eyes. “Hey. Nix, you’re gonna be fine. You’re smart.”

Phoenix brightened considerably at his praise. She didn’t think Remus was the sort of guy who threw out compliments. If he was willing to help tutor her, then she figured she’d definitely be okay. Remus was probably the clever one out of that Gryffindor band of miscreants. Suddenly, the weight lifted from her shoulders and everything felt more doable.

She thought back to Hogsmeade, the way he’d smiled when he realised she’d bought him chocolate.

“Remus, when we went to the Three Broomsticks…”

“There you are, Phoenix.” Alexander rounded the corner, making Phoenix halt in her steps. Great, just who she didn’t want to see right now. “Can I talk to you? There was an incident involving a third-year Hufflepuff that really needs discussing.”

“Erm...sure.” Phoenix cast a backwards glance at Remus, whose expression had tightened upon seeing Alexander. She couldn’t say that she blamed him - her fellow Slytherin had been a right git towards him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Sure. Night, Nix.”

Remus walked off, with Alexander waiting until his footsteps had receded before he examined his fellow fifth-year Slytherin Prefect. He tilted his head to the side, pale eyes glimmering ominously in the candlelight. Phoenix stood her ground, hands balled into fists. Her wand was within reach should he try something stupid.

“What in the name of Merlin is going on with you and him?”

“I’ve told you, it’s none of your business,” Phoenix snapped, “Now, considering your story about this student was a transparent fabrication to make him leave, I have some rounds to finish.”

She went to step past him, but Alexander grabbed her arm. Phoenix tensed at the feeling of his fingers curled tight around her bicep. She didn’t like being close to him at the best of times, but this made her skin crawl.

“Let go of me.” It was a demand, not a request. 

“You should be more careful.” Alexander’s voice was low and malevolent. “Hanging out with scum like that could get you a bad reputation. You don’t want that.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve heard the sort of reputation that comes with associating with  _ you _ .” Phoenix glowered, removing her wand from her robes with her free hand and holding it aloft so Alexander could see it. “I said let me go, and I meant it.” 

Alexander released her, holding up his hands defensively. “Just looking out for you.”

“Look out for yourself,” she sneered, stalking off with her heart hammering like a war drum in her chest. She tried to ignore how shaken she felt, though she had no reason to be so worked up. Alexander hadn’t threatened her, hadn’t hurt her. So why did she feel so upset?

* * *

Study sessions in the library were often called by Remus, and Phoenix suspected that he chose the location so that she could join them, allowing him to focus on his own work as well as assisting her. There were times when they went to the Gryffindor common room instead, but more and more, they would settle in their own corner of the library. James and Sirius often talked and compared notes, while Remus would throw himself completely into his work.

Christmas was approaching with little fanfare aside from the pattering of snow against the windows, and the sort of cold weather that made Phoenix hug her cloak more tightly around herself as she moved from one class to another. She was not overly fond of winter, though she didn’t mind the brief respite of the holidays. 

Today, Phoenix had brought a fresh batch of cookies that she’d pilfered from the kitchen. Sirius dove into the cookies with delight, handing one to James and one to Peter. For a few moments, there was silence aside from the sound of the cookies crunching in hungry mouths.

“So why’s she joining us now?” Sirius gestured between his little sister and his best friend. He pulled an assignment out of his bag, as though just deciding it was probably a good idea to study.

“To do homework and study,” Phoenix said slowly, as though speaking to a moron. None of them had complained about her presence, but she was irritated at the idea that Sirius might think she was burdening them.

“I promised I’d help her,” Remus added.

“Uh huh.” James’s eyes darted between them, a knowing smirk crossing his lips. “You could always tutor her privately, you know…”

“Tutor her in snogging, you mean,” Peter piped up, causing James’s grin to broaden.

“So what’s everyone doing for the Christmas break?” Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together, leaving Phoenix thanking Merlin for the deliberate subject change. He had always spent the break at the Potter residence or remaining at Hogwarts. Now that there was even more bad blood between him and their parents, she doubted he would be returning home at all.

“I’m off to Lucius and Narcissa’s wedding,” Phoenix said, pulling a face. She wasn’t much of a fan of her older cousin’s fiancé, but pureblood weddings were often a big deal among the wizarding community, and she was expected to be in attendance.

Sirius nodded slowly. “I forget that exists since, you know, I wasn’t invited.”

“You don’t talk to your family,” Remus reminded him, mildly amused.

“I know.” Sirius leaned back, an expression of disgust crossing his face - at either his Potions assignment or the notion of the wedding, Phoenix wasn’t sure which. “I’m glad I wasn’t invited.”

“It’s really difficult to help anyone study with you lot around.” Remus shook his head, picking up another cookie. “Maybe I will have to tutor you one-on-one, Nix.”

James whistled loudly, causing several third-year Hufflepuffs nearby to turn around, startled. Sirius just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, rocking back on two legs. Phoenix felt her cheeks flaring with heat at the teasing. Remus continued to chew on his cookie, making her feel that this teasing wasn’t too uncommon.

Phoenix’s parents didn’t take her results as seriously as Regulus’s – she’d eventually marry a pureblood man with a wealthy background and a well-paying job who could support them both. She cringed at the idea. It was nice that someone took her wanting to study seriously and wanted to help her.

“I’d like that,” she said to Remus, reaching over to close her books. For the briefest moment, her fingers brushed his. The way his eyes darted to her, he’d noticed it too. Biting her lip, Phoenix quickly stuffed her books into her bag, muttering a quick goodbye before fleeing the library.

What had gotten into her? When the Slytherin boys flirted with her, she was calm and collected, completely unfazed. The moment she even touched Remus, it felt like something warm rushed through her veins. She couldn’t understand it let alone explain it. She only hoped it didn’t interfere with the study sessions he had planned for her.

* * *

James had been the one with the bright idea, and the rest of the Marauders had been all too thrilled to participate in the antics. This particular prank had involved recruiting another to their cause - one that Sirius had expressed doubt in, but Remus had absolute faith in. The Marauders waited just outside the Slytherin common room, crowded around the map as they observed Phoenix making her way down from the fifth-year boys’ dormitory.

The goal was simple. They’d purchased some Slippery Snakes from Zonko’s, a prank creation that came in the form of bars of soap. Once the code word was activated, they morphed into soapy snakes, making them incredibly difficult to catch. Planting them in the beds of Regulus and his friends had been the hard part, but they’d managed to recruit Phoenix for that.

“Alright, you can come in now,” Phoenix called from the open doorway leading into the common room. The group snuck in as quietly as possible.

The shouting started from upstairs, Phoenix pressing a hand over her mouth to disguise her laughter. Remus had never doubted for a moment that she’d help them - it was a harmless prank, after all.

“What in the name of Merlin?!” A door banged open, and the group watched in silent fits of laughter as Regulus and Wilkes emerged from the dormitory in their pyjamas, attempting to catch the soapy snakes slithering their way down the staircase. Phoenix schooled her features into neutrality, a valiant effort on her part - Remus didn’t know how he would have managed to keep it together.

“Hard to catch a snake, right boys?” James’s loud voice was full of amusement, despite Regulus shooting him a look of pure loathing as he struggled with the soapy abomination around his ankles.

“You’ll pay for this!”

Another of the snakes had slithered up Wilkes’s arm around wound its way around his head like a comfortable hat despite his best efforts to pry it off. At this, Phoenix’s cool demeanour broke and she burst out laughing as well.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, morons.” Wilkes’s lip curled in contempt, but not even the idea of losing house points was enough to deter the Marauders. Rushing out of the Slytherin common room in cackling fits, they stopped to catch their breath in the corridor.

“D’you think they know Phoenix put the snakes there?” Sirius asked after a moment.

“Nah.” James shook his head. “They won’t know how they got there, which just makes it all the more delightful.”

Remus wiped away tears of mirth. When he was with his friends, it was like nothing else mattered. He remembered when they had discovered his secret, and he had waited in shame for them to reject him. Instead, they’d all become illegal Animagus so that he wouldn’t be alone during the full moon.

Thinking of that made his smile fade a little. What sort of relationship could he ever be in with Phoenix, who didn’t know the truth about him? How could he ever be with anyone when he’d be living a lie? There was no way a girl would accept the truth about him like his friends had - they’d see him as a monster, and they’d be right.

“Come on.” He gestured for the others to follow him. “We should head back to the common room before McGonagall or one of the others comes to see what the fuss is all about.”

* * *

“Alright, what are the ingredients in the Wit-Sharpening Potion?”

Phoenix wrinkled her nose as she scrambled her brain for the answer. Remus was watching her expectantly. It was late, and the library was practically empty. Instead of commandeering a desk, the pair had put a blanket, some hot drinks and snacks on the floor between shelves. A low-burning candle was the only light by which Phoenix could access her notes.

“Ground scarab beetles, cut ginger roots, armadillo bile and…” Phoenix racked her brain, heaving a frustrated sigh when she couldn’t come up with the answer. “I don’t know. There’s one more, but I can’t remember.”

“Newt spleens.”

“Bloody newt spleens,” she seethed, leaning back against the shelf and tilting her head back with a groan. “I hate this. I can never fully remember, there’s always something I’m missing out.”

Outside, snow pelted against the library window panes. It grew increasingly cold, which had disappointed Phoenix who had hoped they might be able to sneak out to the grounds and study under the starlight.

“Nix.” Remus leaned forward, resting his hand over hers. “You don’t need to have the perfect answers every time. It’ll get easier.”

Phoenix wanted to huff indignantly, but there was something so calming about Remus’s hand over hers, his green eyes boring into her. He was so close that she could see there were actually some fine freckles on his nose, something she never would have noticed normally. Then Remus’s lips were on hers, soft and tentative at first, but when Phoenix kissed back, more assured.

His fingers were in her hair, and she found hers were on his knee, leaning into the kiss. He tasted like chocolate. She pressed closer against him, his body warm and strong against hers. Remus’s free hand rested on her hip, right at the edge of the Slytherin jumper. His lips moved from hers to pepper kisses across her jawline, down her neck. His hand tightened in her hair, eliciting a gasp from her as she tilted her head back to allow more access.

Remus drew back abruptly, and Phoenix waited for the inevitable sting of rejection. This was the part where he would gather up his things and leave. Except he didn’t. He smiled gently across at her, and she couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

“Wow. That was...wow.”

“I like kissing you,” Phoenix said softly, withdrawing her hand from his leg. “It feels nice. You’re a good kisser.”

“Erm, thanks.”

For a few moments, there was a peaceful silence between them as they shared the last of the cookies and hot cocoa. Whatever this was, it was more than friendship - though Phoenix didn’t want to admit that to anyone else yet. For now, the secret of how nice Remus’s warm lips had felt on the tender skin of her neck was hers to keep.

* * *

It was Sirius who had always been the rebellious sibling, yet Regulus was beginning to worry about Phoenix. At first, he’d passed off her little fling with Lupin as a passing crush, a flirtation but nothing more. Yet he noticed Phoenix watching the older boy with awe in her eyes. As the twins studied in the Slytherin common room, he found he could no longer keep his disapproval silent.

“So. You and Lupin.”

Phoenix looked up from her Charms notes, examining him warily. “What about us?”

“I don’t like it.” The words were blunt, but Regulus knew being delicate about the matter wouldn’t be any good. He needed his sister to understand the stakes, before she did something she would regret.

She bristled. “We’re just friends.”

“He’s a half-blood.” The contempt in Regulus’s tone was clear. It was better than the alternative, Merlin forbid, but he knew Phoenix wasn’t  _ that  _ stupid.

She shrugged. “Meaning he isn’t a Mudblood.”

“Mum and Dad would never allow it.” The warning in his tone was clear. Their parents had already barely tolerated one disobedient child. What would they think if they knew Phoenix was dallying with a half-blood, and a poor one at that? Remus could offer Phoenix no future, no prospects. He might benefit from the relationship, but it would ultimately ruin her.

“It’s not like that,” Phoenix said irritably, folding her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out the way she did when she was determined to be stubborn about something. “You’re reading too much into it.”

“Does he see it like that?” Regulus knew such defiance would only earn wrath from their parents, in particular their mother. Walburga was known to raise a hand to her children, although it had usually been Sirius on the receiving end.

Phoenix pulled a face. “Would you prefer it was one of your charming friends?”

“They aren’t as bad as you make them out to be.” He knew that Alexander Wilkes could be crude, and Regulus had chastised him for some of the lustful comments he’d made about Phoenix in the past. But Evan was alright, and Isaac Mulciber and Mitchell Avery tended to be withdrawn when it came to Regulus’s spirited twin.

“Pretty sure I know what they want, and it isn’t to date.” Phoenix raised her eyebrows when Regulus sighed and let his head fall back in defeat. “Roll your eyes all you want. It’s true.”

“Well, I’m telling you now that Mum and Dad will be angry if this becomes a relationship.” It was expected of all of them to make a satisfactory pureblood marriage. Their cousin Bellatrix had married Rodolphus Lestrange, and she hadn’t batted an eyelid despite the utter lack of affection between them. She’d done her duty to her family and it was enough.

She scoffed. “So you’ve never hooked up with a girl who wasn’t a pureblood?”

“I have, but it’s never been serious.” The fact that Phoenix was so defensive of Lupin was a warning sign in itself.

“Reggie, relax.” Phoenix’s voice was soft, attempting to calm him as she realised the true source of his stress over the issue. “You’re worried our parents are gonna throw me out too.”

Regulus didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. He’d already seen one of his siblings exiled from the family. He and Sirius had never been close, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been shocking to see him actually disowned. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to meet the same fate. Phoenix threw her arms around him, eliciting a yelp from her surprised twin. She grinned.

“Hey, enjoy my demonstrations of affection.”

“Gross.” He pulled a face, but he was secretly pleased by the display of endearment. He and Phoenix could often argue, yet she was the family member he considered himself closest to. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to her.

She punched his arm. “Rude.”

He responded by tickling her, making her squirm and bat at his hands. Her scowl made him grin. Phoenix had been awfully ticklish since they’d been small children, and sometimes it was the only way to get her to shut up.

“Don’t pick on me,” he said.

“Me? Picking on you?” She raised her eyebrows sceptically at that.

Regulus turned his attention back to their Charms homework. It was nice to have moments where he felt that they got on, especially as they were becoming more and more infrequent. He had done all he could – he’d voiced his disapproval of Phoenix’s potential relationship with Lupin, and he could only hope that she would do the right thing and curb things before it got too deep.

“Come on, we have study to do.”

* * *

“Miss Phoenix! Master Regulus!”

It was a bit sad that Kreacher was the one to greet the Black twins the most enthusiastically as they stepped out of the emerald-flaming fireplace and into the house’s living room. ‘Living’ was a strong word for it, considering the distinct lack of life in it. The house-elf immediately took the twins’ trunks and began lugging them upstairs. 

Walburga brushed past Kreacher, a tight-lipped smile on her face as she examined her younger children.

“It’s good to have you both home for Christmas.”

Phoenix said nothing. The last time they’d been home for a holiday, Walburga and Sirius had gotten into a screaming match that had resulted in Sirius leaving. She couldn’t think of any pleasantries that would overcome such an event. Fortunately, Regulus was there. He kissed their mother on the cheek.

“It’s good to  _ be _ home. Especially with Narcissa’s wedding coming up.”

Andromeda, Narcissa’s older sister, had been disowned several years prior to Sirius because of her own inappropriate marriage. It had made Phoenix acutely aware of her own romantic choices and that one day, she too would have to marry someone her family approved of. She couldn’t see Remus ticking that box.

“How is school?” Walburga sat down on the lounge, craning her neck back to shout up the stairs. “Kreacher! Will you hurry up and bring some tea?”

“Where’s Dad?” Phoenix asked as she sat beside her mother. It was unusual for Orion to not have joined them.

“He’s been caught up at work.”

Orion worked at the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. As such, he was never permitted to discuss his work. The twins had pestered him with questions when they had been younger, but had since learned to hold their tongues. Orion had sworn magical oaths that prevented him from talking about his work, so they had curbed their curiosity.

Kreacher arrived in the living room with a tray of tea. The lavender scent wafted upwards, coaxing a smile from Phoenix. The house-elf always remembered her favourite tea. Lavender was extremely relaxing, and since she was only allowed to drink alcohol on special occasions, lavender tea was her choice of drink when she was stressed. She had brewed it a handful of times during assignments, but she could never quite do it as well as Kreacher.

Phoenix’s mind wandered back to Hogwarts, to her more and more frequent interactions with Remus. The memories made her smile. She would miss him over the Christmas break, and wondered if he’d return home or remain at Hogwarts. He had a perplexing habit of disappearing once a month or so, claiming his mother was unwell. There was something suspicious about it, though she couldn’t put a finger on it.

“School is going well,” Regulus’s voice drew Phoenix from her reverie, “Both Phoenix and I made the Quidditch team this year.”

“How delightful.” Walburga’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I also know this is an important year for you both, so I hope that you are staying focused. Quidditch is all well and good, but the last thing you need is an unnecessary distraction.”

Phoenix caught Regulus’s eye, hoping that he hadn’t said anything to their mother about her burgeoning relationship with Remus. Her twin appeared just as confused as her, and she put it down to one of their mother’s typical stern lectures. Walburga had often stated that she hoped Regulus would work in the Ministry alongside Orion one day. Her goals for Phoenix were less fixed, but they all knew it involved a pure-blood marriage.

“Of course not,” Phoenix assured Walburga, “Quidditch is just an extracurricular. Regulus and I are both doing really well.”

“That remains to be seen.” Walburga pursed her lips, leaving Phoenix disappointed. It wasn’t as though her older brother was a role model, but she wondered precisely what she would have to do to make her parents proud of her.

* * *

Phoenix hated weddings almost as much as she hated going home for the holidays, and the wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black was no exception. Her mother Walburga had picked her dress – a pale pink thing that Phoenix absolutely loathed. She was not one for soft, pretty clothes. Thank Merlin the only occasions she had to wear them on were weddings.

“You look great.” Regulus approached with a wicked smile, teeth gleaming. He was enjoying himself far too much, probably because he knew that his twin had been complaining about the dress all morning before Walburga had shouted at her and Phoenix had known the matter was final.

She narrowed her eyes. “I hate you.”

His smile widened. “No you don’t.”

“Hello, you two.”

Alexander and Evan walked over with drinks. It was certainly not uncommon to see other Slytherins at these events – purebloods tended to rub shoulders wherever possible. She glanced over at Narcissa. Her cousin was only a few years older than Sirius, twenty-one to be exact. She looked nervous and not altogether excited about this wedding. It was disturbing for Phoenix to think that might be her in a few years.

“You know, I saw a bottle of firewhiskey in the kitchen,” Alexander said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

“Not shots.” Phoenix shook her head vehemently. “Not again.”

She remembered that the four of them had locked themselves in the kitchen and done shots of firewhiskey at the last wedding they had attended – that of Bellatrix, Narcissa’s older sister, and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. She recalled that Sirius had also been in attendance at that wedding, the last family event he’d gone to before he’d been cut off.

“Definitely not,” Evan agreed, grimacing at the thought.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Alexander insisted. Phoenix distinctly remembered that she’d only had two shots – she had only been around thirteen or fourteen at the time. It had been enough to get her quite drunk, and she’d ended up snogging Alexander. Certainly not something she wished to revisit.

“You said that last time,” Evan reminded him.

“And it wasn’t,” Regulus added.

Alexander looked disappointed. “So no shots?”

“I’m mildly tempted,” Phoenix admitted. Although she didn’t intend on getting completely sloshed, she always forgot how utterly boring these events were. It seemed they were more for the benefit of her parents’ generation rather than the actual bride and groom.

Alexander examined her. “Nice dress, Phoenix.”

“Fuck you.” She folded her arms over her chest, making a rude hand gesture to demonstrate her point.

“She hates pink,” Regulus told them with relish.

“It looks good on her.” Evan’s eyes swept over her, causing her to raise her eyebrows. She expected Alexander being a perv, but Evan normally kept his comments to himself. Phoenix was not a vain girl – most of the time – though she did know she was pretty. Male attention often came across as more creepy than flattering, though.

“Checking me out now, Evan?”

Evan merely shrugged, making no attempt to deny it. Phoenix poured herself another wine. She knew that she was only fifteen, but she needed more alcohol to be able to handle this wedding. She didn’t know Lucius very well, yet she hoped he would be good to Narcissa. It scared her to know that this was the sort of future she was in for – a wedding to a man she didn’t love to appease her parents.

“Don’t drink too much,” Regulus admonished, causing Phoenix to roll her eyes.

“How else am I meant to have fun, Reggie?” She tilted her head to the side, a wry smile spreading across her lips. “Come on, you know what these weddings are like.”

Regulus had no comment to offer, but she could tell he still wasn’t impressed. If she had a Galleon for every time he didn’t approve of a choice she made, she’d be – well, richer than she was now. Phoenix finished her drink, ignoring her twin’s disapproval and casting her gaze at the other boys.

“Anyone want to dance?”

“Sure. Come on.” Evan took her by the hand and led her over to where some of the other young adults were dancing. She followed a little unsteadily, mainly on account of her four-inch heels.

“I don’t like heels,” Phoenix admitted, gripping his arms to stay balanced as they started dancing. “Or pink.”

He laughed. “I’ve got you.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little. “You’re not all bad, Rosier.”

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Regulus had held his twin’s hair back as she vomited, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It certainly wasn’t the most hungover she had ever been, but he marvelled at the fact that it was always him looking after her. He supposed he didn’t usually drink as much as his sister. Regulus shook his head slowly as Phoenix coughed.

“I should have stopped drinking.” Her voice was hoarse.

“Yes, you should have,” he agreed. He wasn’t here to offer sympathy, just make sure she was alright.

“Shut up.”

She threw up again and Regulus couldn’t help but laugh at her misfortune. Phoenix sniffed, feeling sorry for herself. Regulus rubbed her back in soothing circles as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“Do you have a potion?” she asked.

“I can find one.” Regulus got to his feet and headed into his room, searching through bottles until he returned with an obnoxiously green potion. Phoenix examined it warily, but knocked it back nonetheless. She pulled a face, but he knew it would definitely help dispel her nausea. Regulus was good at brewing potions – he just usually used this particular one on his hungover friends, not his sister.

“Evan was being very nice last night,” Phoenix noted suspiciously. “Nicer than Alexander Wilkes.”

“He can be nice,” Regulus stated, knowing full well that Evan had a bit of a thing for Phoenix. He wasn’t as lecherous as Alexander, but it was obvious that he was attracted to her. It was quite insufferable that a lot of his friends thought his twin sister was pretty.

Regulus helped Phoenix to her feet. She was a bit unsteady, but he knew she would be indignant if he was to pick her up and carry her. He led her into her room and set her on her bed. Phoenix curled up, patting the spot beside her. After a moment’s hesitation, Regulus lay down beside her. They’d done this all the time as small children. The house felt different without Sirius, and Regulus knew that Phoenix missed him most.

Phoenix snuggled up to him, unusually affectionate. He didn’t mind it, especially as they were growing older and the ease with which they’d shared affection in childhood was fading away. The day would come when Phoenix would be married – to a pure-blood man, not the ridiculous half-blood she was flirting with – and they wouldn’t have these moments anymore. He was determined to make the most of them.

Phoenix fell into an unsettled sleep, her fingers curled loosely in the fabric of Regulus’s shirt. He couldn’t help but smile, stroking her dark hair back. She might be rebellious, but not to the same extent as Sirius. There was still hope for her yet. Regulus didn’t think he could lose another sibling.

* * *

Remus hadn’t expected that Phoenix would receive an invitation to James Potter’s party on New Year’s Eve, but he was pleased about it nonetheless. Although she said her parents had initially been disapproving about the idea of her staying over, she had promised that she would return home via Floo powder early the next morning. Remus watched across the room as she approached James, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thanks for having me along, James.”

“Knew Remus would sulk otherwise.” He grinned as she released him, cheeks flushing at the mention of him. Remus busied himself at the food and drink table, and was pleased when Phoenix approved him moments later. Her eyeshadow was dark and glittery, a stark contrast to whatever sheer gloss was on her lips.

“How’s your winter been so far?” she asked.

“Really good.” He’d spent most of it with his fellow Marauders, although he had missed her. “Yours?”

Phoenix shrugged. “It’s been alright.”

Remus took a sip of his punch. He knew that seeing her family wasn’t always a thrilling experience, and Sirius had complained enough about Narcissa’s wedding for him to know that Phoenix wouldn’t have been a fan.

He’d come to terms with how he felt about her. He genuinely liked her, he wanted to be more than friends. But how was he ever going to tell her? How could he find the courage to tell someone so beautiful and intelligent that he fancied her? What if she didn’t reciprocate the sentiment?

When he put the cup down, Phoenix kissed him, and Remus responded with surprised enthusiasm. She had to get up on her toes to properly put her arms around his neck, and that was saying something since she was on the tall side for a girl. He’d had another growth spurt recently, and it showed.

“Can we go somewhere quieter?” she asked, a little breathlessly.

Remus led her to the guest room he was inhabiting whilst staying at James’s, clicking the door shut behind them. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Phoenix kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him, revelling in the feeling of her soft curves pressed against him. His lips drifted to her neck, hands skimming her hips. After a few moments, she drew back and slipped her shirt off. She flushed at the intensity of his gaze as his eyes raked over her.

Remus couldn’t help but stare. She’d always been a pretty girl, but that seemed to have intensified as he’d developed an attraction to her. Phoenix kissed him once again, and Remus pulled her close, groaning as she ran her hands down his chest. There was a heat rising within him, his hands roaming every inch of her body.

He worried he might hurt her. It wasn’t close to the full moon but the beast was always there, just underneath the surface. He wanted to do more than kiss Phoenix, though he knew they should take things a little more slowly. Snogging was fine, but more than snogging...Merlin, she was still only fifteen.

“Phoenix,” he whispered against her lips, “We...we should talk about this.”

“What’s there to say?” She tilted her head to the side. “Isn’t it obvious? You like me, I like you.”

She said it so simply for something they’d been dancing around for quite some months now. It elicited a soft chuckle from him. Despite her playful personality, there was a maturity about Phoenix - probably the reason she was made Prefect over some of her friends.

He had reservations about relationships, especially because of his...condition. However, he really liked Phoenix. He wanted to at least try and make things between them work. He hid the truth from everyone else, how hard would it be to hide it from her? Taking a deep breath, he made his decision.

“So…” Remus mustered up the courage to say what he needed to. “Do...do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Phoenix’s smile was warm as a roaring hearth and bright as the sun. “I’d love to.”

The sound of fireworks going off made them both jump. Remus checked his watch and realised that it had just ticked over to midnight.

“Happy New Year, Phoenix.”

“Happy New Year, Remus.” She looped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in to kiss him again.


	4. Queen of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix's relationship with Remus goes public, and many of the Slytherins make their opinions on it quite clear. Tensions rise between Phoenix and Regulus.

_ 'Cause there's something about it that brings me to life  
Yeah, I know all the consequences, I don't mind  
This holy redemption tears us in two  
But I can't turn my back to you  
Wearing your t-shirt, I'm queen of the night  
~ Queen of the Night; Hey Violet _

Sirius, James and Peter had been the first ones to receive the news that Remus and Phoenix were in a relationship, which they had taken in with crows of delight and much slapping Remus on the back in a manner of congratulations. The giddiness of the new relationship was like a pleasant spell woven over Phoenix, but it was broken when she returned home from the Potter residence. She may not tell her parents about what had occurred, though Regulus was another matter.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Phoenix lingered in the doorframe of her brother’s arm, twisting her hands in the hem of her shirt like she had a habit of doing when she was nervous. From his position sprawled on the bed, Regulus eased himself into a sitting position, brow furrowing.

“What is it?”

“Something happened at James’s,” she said quietly.

Regulus’s shoulders tensed, hand reaching unconsciously for his wand. When they had first started at Hogwarts, some sneering older Slytherins had mocked Phoenix relentlessly for her big brother, the Gryffindor, the family disgrace. One of them had gone so far as to push her. When Regulus had seen her bruised knees and the tears welling in her eyes, words hadn’t been necessary. She didn’t know what he’d done, but they’d never bothered her again after that.

Her twin brother would defend her against any enemy, though there were some things he couldn’t protect her from, and the decision that she and Remus had made as the clock ticked down to midnight on New Year’s Eve was one of them.

“Remus and I...he’s my boyfriend now.”

A nerve twitched in his cheek as he processed the words. “Phoenix…”

“I don’t want you to tell me off.” Phoenix held up a hand. “That’s not why I mentioned it to you. You’re my twin, Reggie. I wanted you to hear it from me before word got to you from someone else.”

“So that’s it then?” he demanded. “Our parents’ expectations mean nothing to you? You’d throw them away for some half-blood boy? His mother’s a bloody Muggle.”

Phoenix hadn’t heard that, but she supposed she wasn’t surprised. She knew a little of Remus’s wizard father, though he’d only spoken of his mother’s gentleness, not on her magic. Now she thought she understood why.

“Am I not allowed to have my own expectations?”

“There’s a war going on.” Regulus strode over and gripped her by the shoulders. “Things are more dangerous than ever, and you’re choosing to put your faith in a half-blood boy?”

“What sort of future do you want for me, Regulus?” Phoenix brushed him off, eyes glittering with angry tears as indignation took hold of her. She had known he wouldn’t be pleased, but hadn’t anticipated such a lecture. “One of your prat friends for a husband, producing pure-blood children to continue a noble dynasty? Don’t make me laugh.”

“You act like you’re the only one who’s ever felt trapped!” Regulus snapped, the rise in volume making Phoenix flinch. “Do you think that’s what _ I _ want? We bear the weight of Sirius’s failure, both of us.”

Phoenix scoffed. “This isn’t Sirius’s fault.”

“Clearly you’ve made up your mind.” Regulus sat heavily down on the edge of his bed, glaring at her. “You’re with Lupin then. Fine. Don’t expect any of us to be thrilled about it. I’m not going to go tattling to Mum and Dad, but I’m not going to support it.”

“Fine,” Phoenix snapped, slamming his door and marching down the corridor to her room. She would focus her efforts on re-packing her trunk in preparation to return to Hogwarts - and trying her best not to care what Regulus thought of her.

* * *

Quidditch was one of the things that Phoenix was the most excited for when she returned to Hogwarts. Although she had enjoyed spending time with Remus on the holidays, she always dreaded seeing her parents. The break couldn’t be over soon enough for her. After classes, the first thing she did was return to her dormitory and throw on her Quidditch uniform. By the time the boys headed into the common room, Phoenix was already there in green and silver, braiding back her black hair.

“Hey, brat.” Regulus said. Although the twins had both returned home for the holidays, they had admittedly not seen much of each other, both having their own social commitments. Her brother was joined by Evan and Alexander.

“Boys.” She flashed them a grin, her spirits lifted as they always were when it came to Quidditch. “Ready to train?”

Alexander winked. “Always.”

“How was your break?” Evan asked, leaning against the couch as she laced up her boots. Aside from the wedding, she’d not seen much of them. Phoenix had Beth Fawley over for a few sleepovers, listening to her natter incessantly about her unrequited crush on Evan. Things had apparently progressed from her previous infatuation with Regulus. Beth had insisted, rather sourly, that Evan preferred Phoenix. Phoenix hadn’t corrected her, because it was true.

“It was good.” Phoenix swept her braid over her shoulder. “I spent some time seeing Sirius.”

“Oh, that’s the reason you went to Potter’s?” Alexander asked, feigning surprise. There was a teasing lilt to her tone, and Phoenix braced herself for where this conversation was going. It was no secret to anyone at Hogwarts that she and Remus were now in a relationship, and she should have anticipated such mockery.

“I thought it was because of Remus,” Evan said, the corners of his lips curving upwards into a wicked grin.

Phoenix scowled. “Shut up, Evan.”

“We all know you’re shagging him.” Evan leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and daring her to contradict him. Phoenix pushed herself to her feet, blood boiling as she stalked over to him. She didn’t know when he’d gotten so bold, but she didn’t appreciate it.

“What did you just say?” she spat.

Alexander raised his eyebrows. “I think you hit a nerve.”

Evan’s insufferable smirk never faded. “You heard me.”

“I haven’t shagged him,” Phoenix seethed through clenched teeth. It didn’t matter to her whether they had or not - it wasn’t all she thought about when it came to Remus. He was her boyfriend, not a friend with benefits.

“Shame.” Evan’s eyes raked appreciatively over her body. “For him, that is.”

Phoenix’s temper flared and she slapped him across the face, her palm connecting hard with his cheek. She disliked being objectified and whilst it wasn’t new from the Slytherin boys, her tolerance with it was wearing thin. He barely flinched, but scowled as he reached up to his reddening face.

“I’m not just some piece of ass.”

“Well…” Evan trailed off meaningfully.

“Doesn’t seem to be what Lupin thinks,” Alexander added.

Phoenix whirled around to face her twin. She couldn’t believe that Regulus had just stayed quiet. Usually her brother would defend her against these sorts of comments. Since she’d started going steady with Remus, he hadn’t bothered. Maybe he even agreed that she should be treated like she was a slut.

“Are you kidding me? You’re just going to let your friends talk about me like that?”

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “What would you like me to do? Yell at them?”

Phoenix threw up her arms. “That’d be nice, yeah.”

“What?” Evan mocked her, tilting his head to the side. “Can’t stick up for yourself?”

“Anything else you want to say?” Phoenix whipped her wand out, pointing it in Evan’s face, mere inches from his nose. He held up his hands defensively. “I wouldn’t shag you if I was desperate.”

Evan’s eyes glittered with amusement. “Ouch.”

Phoenix withdrew her wand and marched out of the common room, her formerly pleasant mood spoiled. She would join them on the pitch shortly, but she needed to work through her bad mood first. She was so tired of being treated like she was worth nothing more than her prestigious family name and her ability to bear future pure-blood children. It was an attitude her parents had, and it seemed her fellow Slytherins were all too content to treat her like she was loose simply because she was in a relationship with someone they didn’t approve of.

* * *

With the OWLs approaching, Phoenix felt that she spent all of her free time studying. Sometimes she had Remus to help her out, but Beth was insistent upon study dates in the common room, and Phoenix knew her boyfriend wouldn’t be welcome. She and Beth took almost all of the same subjects, and Phoenix suspected that Beth was relying on her to help with some of them. Potions, in particular.

As Phoenix scrawled down some notes for their essay on Everlasting Elixirs, she was aware that Beth was watching her intently. Usually the two spoke about everything, but things had been a bit strained between them lately. Was it just because of Evan? Or was it because Beth judged Phoenix for her relationship as well?

“What?” she demanded, her quill hovering over the last paragraph of her essay.

“I don’t see why you bother with Lupin.” Beth shrugged her shoulders, plucking out one of the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans that she and Phoenix had poured out for snacks. “I mean, why settle for him when you already have Regulus’s friends chasing after you?”

“They aren’t chasing after me.” Phoenix frowned. She thought Beth had the complete wrong idea of what happened when she spoke to the Slytherin boys. “Haven’t you heard how they talk about me? They think I’m a cheap skank.”

“Evan’s always fancied you.” Beth sat up straighter, setting her quill down. “He’d be a good match.”

Phoenix sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. It sounded so much like something that Regulus or her family would say. She was young, wasn’t she allowed to do what she liked now and have to think about all of that later? Right now, she just wanted to pass her O.W.Ls and spend time with Remus.

“Beth, I am fifteen. I am not thinking about a ‘good match’ right now.”

“Maybe that’s just the problem.” Beth crossed her legs. “You’re ruining your reputation by being with Lupin.”

“My reputation?” Phoenix couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What about your reputation, Beth? You throw yourself at whatever boy shows you the most attention.”

Beth clenched her jaw, and Phoenix knew right away the comment had been cruel. Even though Beth had an older brother, she’d never really been friends with boys. Phoenix suspected it had helped her get Remus’s attention, while poor Beth was usually only seen as the sort of girl that boys would snog occasionally.

“At least I’m not disgracing my family with some peasant half-blood,” Beth said icily, her eyes flaring with anger, “I suppose it wouldn’t come as a shock to your parents, since they’ve already disowned Sirius.”

As soon as Beth brought up Sirius, Phoenix’s temper flared. She refrained from saying mean and hurtful things, even though she really wanted to. She didn’t want to cause any further problems with Beth. She just didn’t want to be around her anymore. Sirius being disowned was a sore spot for Phoenix.

“We’re done here.” Phoenix scooped up her parchment and quill, knocking over the ink in the process. Frustrated, she waved her wand and muttered a spell to clean up the mess. Why was it that her fellow Slytherins had a habit of rubbing her the wrong way lately?

* * *

Phoenix thought she must have been imagining things when she found Sirius in the library without Remus. He certainly wasn’t the studious sort, and it was a rarity in itself to find Sirius on his own - with his extroverted personality, he practically relied upon having company. He was reading a book at one of the desks when Phoenix pulled out a chair and sat across from him, slumping back dramatically.

“I hate Regulus and his friends.”

“I mean, yes.” Sirius lowered the book. “But why?”

She wondered why he was in the library. He always complained about it being full of Ravenclaw nerds, and preferred the common room if he was studying. It was like seeing a duckling without a gaggle of other ducklings in its company.

“They act like all any guy could ever want is to shag me.” Phoenix folded her arms, seething. People like Beth thought she should be grateful for the attention, but she didn’t think negative attention was something she needed to be thankful for.

“They’re all just prats.” Sirius shrugged casually, like it didn’t matter. “You know that.”

Phoenix huffed. “It’s still not nice to be spoken to like that.”

“Want us to hex them?” James appeared at Sirius’s side, staring in mock affront at the copy of the Potions textbook his best friend was examining. “What is that? Who taught you how to do that? Where did you learn that?”

“What in the name of Merlin are you on about?” Sirius frowned, closing the book with a thump and staring at James as if his friend had grown a second head.

“To read!” James yelled, throwing up his arms and startling a group of seventh-year Ravenclaws, who fixed them all with reproachful looks. “Who taught you how to read?!”

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something rude under his breath, whilst Madam Pince took the opportunity to swoop in on them, steely eyes burning into James, straightening her glasses as she glowered between the three of them. Phoenix didn’t know why she was on the receiving end of that look, since she’d done absolutely nothing.

“Mr Potter! I’ve told you several times about that kind of volume in the library. What have I said?”

“That it’s totally fine to shout if it’s justified.”

“Incorrect. Out, all of you. You’re disrupting the peace!”

“We hear that a lot,” Sirius said gleefully, leaping out of his chair and accompanying James and Phoenix in their banishment from the library. “Seriously don’t know what that old hag’s problem is. She’d make fun illegal if she could.”

“What were you saying about Regulus and his friends?” James asked, and Phoenix knew he was thinking fondly back on the Slippery Snakes prank. The last thing she needed was her twin more irritated with her than he currently was, so she tucked a silky dark strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged.

“It’s nothing.” She saw James and Sirius exchange a look and narrowed her eyes. “Nothing that I can’t handle myself.”

“Ah, my little wicked witch.” James ruffled her hair affectionately, making Phoenix scowl and flatten it back down. “Don’t worry. You’ve got nothing to fret about. Those boys don’t know who they’re dealing with.”

Phoenix hoped he was right. She was more than just some future housewife - she was beginning to show her true colours in many of her classes, particularly Defense Against Dark Arts. If the Slytherin boys wanted to rile her up, they would soon see she didn’t need Sirius or Regulus to protect her.

* * *

Remus stifled a yawn as he opened his Potions textbook to the appropriate page. Slughorn had ecstatically announced that in today’s session, they were going to be learning about Amortentia, which had got most of the girls giggling incessantly. Remus wished they would stop. He was exhausted from the night before’s patrol. Today he was sitting next to Sirius - at Slughorn’s insistence, because James and Sirius never got any work done when they were paired together.

“Amortentia is the most powerful love potion known to the wizarding world.” Slughorn paced around the classroom, and Remus ignored the fact that Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans wore Cheshire Cat grins on their faces. “It is also a difficult potion to brew. I have some that I’ve prepared earlier…”

Slughorn gestured grandly to a simmering cauldron containing a potion with a mother-of-pearl sheen, instructing them to gather around and inhale. Remus took in the scent, which seemed oddly familiar.

“What do you smell?” Slughorn prompted, casting around the gaggle of students. “Remus?”

Remus felt awkward at being the centre of attention, wishing that Slughorn hadn’t called on him to share his thoughts.

“Erm...leather, fresh pine, something spicy - cinnamon and cloves.”

“Excellent.” Slughorn beamed. “Now, something very distinct about this potion is that the scent for everyone is different. The aroma is what you personally find the most attractive…”

Slughorn continued to ramble on about the properties of the potion, whilst Remus noticed that Sirius was giving him a strange look. After waffling on about Amortentia, Slughorn made them resume their seats in preparation for brewing some.

“Cinnamon and cloves?” Sirius muttered as they returned to their seats.

“Yeah.” Remus felt self-conscious, heat rising in his cheeks at the question. “Why?”

“Just sounds familiar is all.” Sirius’s brow was furrowed, as though he was trying to recall where he might have smelled such a thing. It was familiar to Remus too, like a thought right at the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite reach.

“What did you smell?” Remus asked. He felt that, since he’d shared his answers with the whole class, it was only fair that Sirius told him.

“Sea salt, fresh rain, sandalwood.” Sirius shrugged his shoulders, gathering the ingredients as Remus went over the recipe. “Guess there’s a reason this potion is serious stuff.”

“Must be the only way to get a girl’s attention for you, right Black?” It was Rosier, sneering across the classroom from where he was paired with Mulciber. He was one of the less vocal Slytherins when it came to starting fights with the Marauders, but today he seemed to be looking for trouble.

“Oh, I don’t have trouble getting a girl’s attention, Rosier.” Sirius smirked. “I know that must be hard to comprehend, since none of them would touch you.”

“If you say so.” Rosier’s malevolent gaze flicked to Remus. “But at least I don’t go dallying with the wrong sort, if you know what I mean.”

Remus took a steadying breath, refusing to let the Slytherin boy’s mockery get under his skin. He knew that Rosier’s comments were a reference to his relationship with Phoenix, something that seemed to have pissed off her Slytherin friends. As long as Phoenix was happy, Remus didn’t really care what the rest of them thought.

“How about you mind your own business, there’s a good lad.” Sirius shook his head, turning back to Remus. “Bloody gits, the lot of them.”

“It’s fine, Sirius.” Remus was in no mood to bicker with the Slytherins, instead focusing on what was looking to be a complex potion. “Let’s just sort this Amortentia out and let them sweat over theirs.”

* * *

“Oh, shit, my hair!”

Phoenix extricated herself from Remus’s grip, wincing at the fact that her silky hair had become stuck to the brick wall he’d backed her up against. Snogging in the broom cupboard had sounded like a very sexy thing to do at the time, however the reality was there were a lot of things their clothes kept getting caught on.

“Sorry.” Remus’s lips were covered in the cherry lip-gloss that was Phoenix’s favourite, his green eyes full of confusion as he watched her fix her hair. “Did you want to stop?”

“Definitely not.” Phoenix cast around for a more comfortable place to perch against, settling on a wooden crate. She sat down and grabbed Remus’s red-and-gold tie, yanking him close and kissing him passionately again.

Snogging Remus had quickly become one of Phoenix’s favourite activities, and it had become something that they’d engaged in with growing frequency since their return to Hogwarts. Out on the grounds, in his dorm room (to the disgust of James, Peter and Sirius) and in a particular broom cupboard on the fourth floor.

Phoenix’s fingers curled in Remus’s hair, while one of his hands rested on her hip and the other on her exposed hip. The hem of her skirt had hiked up and his fingers were warm on her skin, sending shivers of delight through her. Remus’s lips descended on her neck, as if he was desperate to kiss every inch of skin that he could find.

His hands roamed, pausing at the edge of her skirt, asking for permission. Phoenix nodded frantically, wanting as much contact as she could get. She squirmed against him as his other hand skimmed across her chest, never lingering, leaving her wanting more. She slipped her own hands under his shirt, marvelling at how warm and smooth his bare chest was…

The door slammed shut. Phoenix shrieked and Remus stumbled backward. The pair quickly adjusted their hair and clothing, squinting into the bright light at the tip of Emmeline Vance’s wand. Just wonderful, Phoenix thought bitterly, of course they were caught by the Head Girl of all people.

“Are you two scheduled for patrol?” Vance demanded, eyes flicking suspiciously between the two of them.

“Erm, no,” Remus admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“So what are you doing in a broom cupboard after hours?”

“Inspecting brooms,” Phoenix blurted out, the first ridiculous thing that came to mind, nodding vigorously as if that would support her statement. “Yeah. We take it seriously. We need to make sure they’re, uh, in good condition to fly.”

“Well, no one is riding any brooms in here tonight,” Vance said curtly, making Phoenix’s face grow hot with embarrassment and Remus look at his shoes. “Lupin, back to your dormitory. Black, a word, please.”

Phoenix couldn’t fathom why Vance wanted to speak with her alone. She and Remus had been equally as guilty in this venture. Remus fixed his tie and headed out, casting an apologetic glance at Phoenix. When the clicking of shoes left earshot, Vance folded her arms and inspected Phoenix with raised eyebrows.

“What? We were  _ both _ involved, so if you’re going to dock points…”

“I’m not scolding you.” Vance raised a hand, and Phoenix lapsed into sullen silence. “You and Lupin...I admit, I knew that the two of you were in a relationship, but to find...I hope you’re being careful.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Phoenix spluttered, realising precisely what Vance was implying, “No. We aren’t...we haven’t…”

“Oh, good.” Vance’s shoulders slumped with relief. “Because, Black, you’re only fifteen. The last thing you need is…”

“That’s not to say we won’t,” Phoenix interjected, causing Vance’s eyebrows to fly upwards again, “I don’t know yet. We just aren’t at the moment.”

“I see.” Vance was silent for a few moments. Phoenix squirmed at the thoughtful quiet, wishing she’d just say what was on her mind. “Black, you’re a clever girl. I’m not going to tell you not to do something you surely will. Just...make sure you’re careful, right? Brush up on any potions you might need to take afterwards…”

This was happening. She was having  _ the talk _ with Emmeline Vance.

“Erm, right. I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

“I know it’s not something that’s comfortable to discuss.” Vance heaved a sigh. “It’s important though. What you do in your spare time is your business, just make sure you don’t feel pressured into anything and for the love of Merlin, use some form of protection.”

“I think I would rather you dock points than continue this conversation.” Phoenix cringed. “Can I please go back to my dorm now?”

“Yes.” Vance waved a dismissive hand. Just when Phoenix went to turn the corner, she called out again. “And Black?”

“Hmm?”

“Ten points from Slytherin.”

_ Bugger _ .

* * *

In truth, Phoenix was more focused on Slytherin’s upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw than the prospect of Valentine’s Day, but she agreed to go out with Remus on a date nonetheless. Winter’s chill was just beginning to ease, though Phoenix couldn’t say she minded being huddled by the fire at Madam Puddifoot’s with a hot cocoa in her hands.

“What did Vance want when she caught us?” Remus asked, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

“Oh…” Phoenix took a sip of her hot cocoa. “She, uh, gave me the sex talk.”

Remus looked taken aback. “What?”

“I told her we weren’t doing that.” Phoenix sat her mug down - pink, her least favourite colour. What was it with Valentine’s Day and everything being bloody pink? “Not that I’d be opposed to it or anything.”

Remus almost spat out his hot cocoa. “You  _ what _ ?”

“Never mind,” Phoenix said quickly, feeling as though she’d gone too far. She’d been an idiot, and Remus clearly didn’t want that. She brushed off the mistake with as much confidence as she could muster. “Anyway, who are you supporting in the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match?”

“You know the answer to that.” Remus examined her quizzically, as though still piecing together her previous statement. Phoenix rummaged through her bag and passed over some chocolate, watching the way Remus’s eyes lit up as he examined the gift. “You remembered.”

“How could I forget?” A smile played about Phoenix’s lips. One of her better traits was having a great memory for things others were fond of, and she’d known for years that Remus was quite the fan of chocolate.

Remus fished in his pocket and unfurled his fingers to reveal a silver necklace.

“I know it’s not much, but…”

Phoenix was expecting the charm to be a snake, symbolic of her Slytherin house, however she was thrilled to see it was a little bird instead. Not a bird - a phoenix. She had been named for the constellation, but the idea that she could be the creature that rose from the ashes of destruction was something that pleased her greatly.

“Remus, it’s beautiful, thank you.” She clipped the necklace into place.

“It’s not real silver or anything…”

“Remus.” Phoenix tilted her head to the side. She knew that Remus was not from a wealthy background. The fact that he had put thought into the gift was enough. “It’s perfect, okay?”

They finished off their hot cocoas in silence. The sound of the fire licking the logs and the dim chatter that settled over Madam Puddifoot’s made the quiet more comfortable. She toyed with the charm on her necklace.

“Did you want to go to Zonko’s?” Phoenix asked.

Remus’s eyes widened. “You like the joke shop?”

“Remember who helped you prank the Slytherins?” She smiled wryly, setting her empty mug down. “Not all of us are completely devoid of humour, you know.”

Phoenix settled the bill, counting out some coins despite Remus’s protests, and they grabbed their coats and headed out to the main street. No sooner had they made a beeline for Zonko’s Joke Shop than they were immediately ambushed.

“Ah! Ickle lovebirds off to the joke shop?” Sirius slung an arm around his sister’s shoulders, cackling deviously, while James wound his scarf around Remus’s arm and lured him in. Peter trailed behind them, grinning.

“Don’t you two have anything better to do?” Remus sighed heavily, attempting to disentangle himself from James’s scarf.

“No,” the other three chorused.

Phoenix didn’t mind the company. She and Remus had spent some quality time together, so she couldn’t begrudge him for wanting to join his friends. She wasn’t about to be the sort of girlfriend who insisted on spending all her free time just with him. She unlinked her fingers from Remus’s, certain he was about to leave her for the rest of his little group, but he surprised her by brushing her hand against hers.

“Stay with us,” he said gently.

When he looked at her with those soft green eyes and the tenderness in his smile, how could she refuse? Phoenix and Remus’s date became something bigger and warmer, and neither of them complained about it - not even when James pranked Phoenix in Zonko’s, twice.

* * *

The match against Ravenclaw had not been the Slytherin team’s best work, and the sourness began to show as soon as they returned to the common room. Phoenix supposed that she should be fortunate that Evan and Mitchell had deigned to pass the Quaffle to her at all, considering her relationship with Remus was common knowledge. She supposed they weren’t quite so proud as to let their prejudice cost them the match - though they had been defeated nonetheless.

“Where were you half the game anyway?” Talkalot demanded of Regulus, whose sullen silence was largely attributed to not having caught the Snitch, or seen any sign of it.

“It’s not his fault we lost,” Phoenix said, frowning at the captain’s snide tone. “We lost as a team.”

“No one needs your opinion,” Mitchell sneered, eyes narrowing. “Who knows? Maybe you wanted Ravenclaw to win.”

“Why in the name of Merlin would I want that?” Phoenix demanded, planting her hands on her hips at the accusation. “I’m a Slytherin.”

“You clearly have…” Mitchell’s lip curled derisively. “Preferences.”

Phoenix whipped out her wand, causing pandemonium to erupt through the common room. Regulus rested a hand on his sister’s arm even as she directed her wand at Mitchell’s face. She didn’t care if he sneered in her direction, but to imply she was sabotaging them based on a relationship with Remus was utter ridiculousness.

“Everyone calm down,” Talkalot snapped, “Phoenix, put the wand away. Mitchell, shut your mouth. The point is, people weren’t playing their best today, and it showed.”

“Perhaps if Mitchell stopped flexing his muscles instead of passing the Quaffle to his fellow Chasers, we would’ve done better,” Phoenix said icily, shoving her wand back into the folds of her robes before she was tempted to hex Mitchell.

“I said enough.” Talkalot fixed her with a firm look. “Go and take a cold shower and cool off. I don’t know what’s gotten into you.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Mitchell said slyly, earning a snicker from Evan.

Rather than responding to his crude comment, Phoenix stormed from the common room. Maybe Talkalot was right and she did need to calm down. Nonetheless, she felt the increase in hostility from her fellow Slytherins - and it vexed her.

* * *

Although Phoenix and Beth were on speaking terms again, the frostiness between them had not quite dissipated. It seemed there were still things that Phoenix was not in the loop about, such as walking into the Slytherin common room to Beth sitting on her twin’s lap, the two laughing together. She knew Regulus and Beth had snogged in the past, but thought Beth had moved on once she realised Regulus wasn’t interested.

“Uh...hello.”

“Phoenix!” Beth called her over with such rapturous joy that she could not help but walk over despite her uncertainty regarding the situation. “Regulus was just giving me a play-by-play of the match against Ravenclaw. It’s one thing to view it from the stands and quite another to hear a player’s perspective.”

“Definitely.” Phoenix turned her saccharine smile on her brother. “I just wanted to talk to Reggie for a moment, actually. Family business, you know.”

“Oh, okay.” Beth slid off Regulus’s lap, looking a little disheartened. When she stood up, she glanced back at him hopefully. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Sure.” Once Beth left, Regulus folded his arms over his chest, unsmiling. He arched an eyebrow at his twin. “Well, you have my full attention. What is it, Phoenix?”

She ignored the jab. “Don’t you think what you’re doing is a little unfair?”

“What are you talking about?” Regulus frowned. “I’m not allowed to show affection to my girlfriend?”

Phoenix almost whipped out her wand and hexed him then and there for springing something on her like that. She knew Beth and Regulus snogged at random intervals, and that her friend had had a crush on him for quite some time. But...girlfriend? This certainly was news, though she did her best to mask her surprise.

“Your girlfriend,” she said flatly.

“Yes.” Regulus stared at her, chin tilted defiantly upward. “Why? I think it would be slightly hypocritical for you to have a problem with someone I’m in a relationship with, don’t you?”

Phoenix seethed silently, but said nothing. He was absolutely right and she hated him for it. It would be self-absorbed to believe he was in a relationship with Beth simply to prove a point to her, however it was strange considering Regulus had never expressed a serious interest in Phoenix’s friend.

“I thought you and Beth just snogged.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Regulus pushed himself up off the couch. “I don’t tell you everything, just like you don’t tell me everything. We aren’t children anymore. We don’t need to know all of each other’s secrets.”

“You’re right about that,” Phoenix said curtly, turning on her heel and marching up to her dorm. There was nothing she wanted more than to curl up on her bed and scoff Chocolate Frogs, but unfortunately, Beth and Lorna were already in the room, talking quietly. They stopped when they saw her, Beth hoisting an unconvincing smile across her features.

“Phoenix…”

“By all means, don’t let me interrupt,” she said bluntly, cocking her head to the side, “Unless, of course, it was me you were talking about.”

“Not everything’s about you, Phoenix,” Lorna said coolly.

“Whatever.” Phoenix collapsed onto her bed and yanked the curtains closed with more force than was strictly necessary. Hot tears of anger pricked at the corners of her eyes as she heard Lorna and Beth continue their murmured conversation. 

Being with Remus made her happy - so why was it that, when she returned to her Slytherin housemates, she felt so miserable?


End file.
